Every scar will build my throne - FR
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Un passé douloureux avait construit Palpatine tel que tout le monde le connaissait : le Seigneur Sith manipulateur et sans pitié, et l'Empereur aux tendances destructrices. - Rating M général pour des thèmes sombres.
1. Throne

**.**

 **Ui, c'est bien un recueil (enfin, un début de recueil) sur Palpatine. Spécifiquement sur lui. Trop tentant x')**

 **Le titre général du recueil ainsi que ce premier texte sont basés sur la chanson « Throne » de Bring Me The Horizon, parce que j'ai bien l'impression de l'avoir adoptée comme thème pour le personnage ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#1 – Throne**

* * *

Je me suis toujours relevé, je me suis toujours battu pour devenir ce que je suis désormais. Le premier Empereur Galactique que l'Histoire ait connu. Le Seigneur Sith le plus accompli que l'Ordre ait compté. Moi, né Sheev Palpatine, devenu Darth Sidious, j'ai surmonté tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés entre le moment de ma naissance dans une famille aristocratique d'une planète reculée, à celui de ma domination totale sur la galaxie.

Et vous, Père, votre avis sur l'héritier que j'étais, a depuis bien longtemps été ignoré. Il aurait même été totalement oublié s'il ne m'avait pas donné la force de me battre pour prouver que vous aviez tort.

L'héritier indigne de la Maison Palpatine, celui qui ne voulait pas se conformer et dont il était prédit qu'il apporterait la honte sur le nom de famille... Eh bien, cet héritier aura défié toutes vos espérances, les aura largement dépassées. Vous ne cessiez de me rejeter, mais j'ai fini par revenir, dirigeant toute la meute galactique.

Jadis, vous m'avez battu, brisé, humilié – des plaies, du sang, des ecchymoses partout sur mon corps, des os brisés, plus de bleu que de peau sur le visage. Toutes ces blessures m'ont forgé, ainsi que ma détermination, chaque cicatrice a construit le trône duquel je règne.

Les coups que vous m'avez portés, physiques ou psychologiques, auront construit mon Empire, finalement. Avec ce pouvoir désormais entre mes mains, vous voilà, Cosinga Palpatine, à moitié pardonné par le fils que vous avez toujours haï. Vous avez été la raison qui m'a toujours poussé à lutter, le carburant qui a alimenté mon pouvoir.

Sith et Empereur tout-puissant. C'est presque dommage que vous soyez mort, Père – événement déclencheur de mon destin –, car l'expression choquée sur votre visage, si vous auriez pu voir ce que je suis devenu, aurait été la meilleure des vengeances – et après, je vous aurais brisé la nuque de mes mains, de nouveau.

* * *

 **Pfiouuu... Headcanon : Sheev aurait pavané devant Cosinga, si celui-ci aurait encore été en vie, avant de l'achever. C'est tout à fait son style... presque dommage en effet que le père n'ait jamais pu être témoin des exploits de son fils, il aurait été traumatisé o.o'**

 **Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure introduction possible au recueil x')**


	2. Cicatrices

**.**

 **Au fait, le premier texte, ainsi que celui-ci, je les avais écrits dans l'idée de les intégrer dans mon autre recueil « Even stars burn out [FR] »... avant de changer d'avis et de les mettre comme fondements de celui-ci :)**

 **Ce deuxième texte est donc le premier jet de ce qui était prévu pour le « Cicatrices (Seconde version) » de l'autre côté ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#2 – Cicatrices**

* * *

De larges cicatrices lui barrant le dos, témoignant de coups de ceinture infligés par un père ivre de rage. Des marques plus fines, sur le reste de son corps, quelques unes sur son visage, rappels quotidiens d'un père empli de haine.

Darth Sidious se mettait rarement à nu, littéralement, comme c'était le cas à ce moment. Seul, les cheveux encore humides, debout en face du gigantesque miroir de son dressing. Seul, il acceptait plus facilement de tomber les vêtements, ses tenues complexes et épaisses qui protégeaient son corps marqué par la violence – le protégeaient des regards d'autres personnes.

Sur son oreille gauche, trois petites marques rappelaient les piercings qu'il avait un temps arborés durant sa jeunesse – pas si longtemps auparavant. Un jeune aristocrate tombé dans une telle dérive – Cosinga avait été plus que furieux. Ces trois petites cicatrices étaient peut-être celles dont il avait le moins honte, même si l'idée n'avait apporté que le courroux de l'homme qu'il haïssait encore – tant d'années après sa mort.

* * *

 **Encore un headcanon... Faut croire que ma tête en est remplie, en ce qui concerne Palpatine (en même temps, vu le peu d'informations concrètes dont on dispose...).**


	3. Scolarité

**.**

 **Dites, ça vous tente un très jeune Palpatine ? Tant mieux, j'en ai en réserve, ainsi qu'un qui sera légèrement plus âgé ;) (J'ai toujours des versions de Palpatine en réserve, de toute façon... xD)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#3 – Scolarité**

* * *

Sheev Palpatine, sept ans, était de l'avis de tous ses professeurs un jeune élève studieux, sérieux et prometteur. Parfaitement mignon et irrésistible dans son charme d'enfant – même si son innocence s'envolait progressivement sous les coups –, il utilisait déjà cette particularité sur ses camarades filles, principalement pour s'amuser – parfois à leurs dépends. L'enfant adorait surtout apprendre de nouvelles choses, dans toutes les matières.

Pourtant, un beau jour, il ne se présenta pas à la porte de son école.

Surpris, le directeur contacta Cosinga Palpatine, qui ne savait pas plus que lui où pouvait bien se trouver son fils aîné. Les gardes de la Maison Palpatine furent lancés à la recherche du garçon...

Qu'ils retrouvèrent finalement non loin de son école, sur l'une des places de la ville de Theed. Absolument pas apeuré. Sheev Palpatine avait simplement décidé, en se levant le matin-même, de faire l'école buissonnière. Il avait d'une certaine façon échappé à l'attention de la nounou qui l'avait conduit à l'école, et qui était repartie en étant persuadée que le garçon avait bien rejoint sa classe, étant juste parti un peu en avant par rapport à elle.

Sheev Palpatine avait surtout eu envie de gâcher la journée de son père en lui créant des ennuis, vengeance des coups qu'il avait reçus la veille. Une fois remis à Cosinga, celui-ci fit bien comprendre à son fils qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la blague... et la punition vint rajouter des hématomes par-dessus ceux qui n'avaient pas encore guéri.

* * *

Les problèmes scolaires de Sheev Palpatine ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils ne faisaient en réalité que commencer. Si ses résultats étaient tout à fait honorables, son comportement... était une autre histoire.

Insolence. Violence sur ses camarades – de la simple insulte à des coups. Délits mineurs : vols, dégradations du matériel, écritures sur les murs et les tables... Sheev ne se considérait pas lui-même comme une petite brute sans foi ni loi – cela l'avait peiné lorsqu'il avait fait pleurer cette jeune fille, qui n'avait rien fait à personne –, mais si ces écarts de conduite pouvaient amener la honte sur Cosinga...

Naboo était une société plutôt patriarcale – même si des Reines étaient régulièrement élues. Sheev savait que, même inconsciemment, même sans l'exprimer, la plupart des gens tiendraient son père pour responsable de ce comportement, unique responsable d'une éducation ratée.

Et Cosinga allait enrager pour cela. En fait, il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois – chaque fois que Sheev était renvoyé d'un établissement. Le jeune homme savait que s'attirer des ennuis était une mauvaise tactique – surtout s'il l'on voulait éviter les coups –, mais il peinait à contenir son tempérament très impulsif. Alors, il continuait de traîner ses différentes infractions d'une école privée à une autre, Cosinga achetant le silence des directeurs. Incapable de s'arrêter alors que des rumeurs sur son père persistaient tout de même, et enflaient, enflaient...

* * *

 **Plusieurs headcanons pour le prix d'un texte, c'est cadeau, c'est pour vous xD c'est offert par la Maison Faradien :p**


	4. Fuite

**.**

 **Cela commençait à faire un moment... Et toujours pas de fluff en vue, c'est reparti pour un thème bien sombre... Alors, attention, ça peut perturber certains : ce texte résulte d'un très mauvais rêve, dont je me suis réveillée en sursaut et perturbée et nauséeuse, et ça m'a donné l'impression d'être tombée dans l'un des cauchemars qu'aurait pu faire Sidious lui-même :/**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#4 – Fuite**

* * *

Sheev claqua brusquement la porte derrière lui. D'un geste fébrile et tremblant, il enclencha le loquet. Un coup sourd se fit entendre contre le panneau de bois orné : Cosinga l'avait rattrapé.

Terrorisé, l'enfant s'éloigna. Une entaille sur son front laissait échapper un filet de sang, coulant le long de son petit visage. Il avait pris la fuite pour se soustraire à d'autres coups, et s'était précipitamment enfermé dans les toilettes de l'étage – ses courtes jambes ne lui auraient de toute façon pas donné le temps de courir s'abriter plus loin.

\- Sheev ! gronda furieusement la voix de son père.

Le petit garçon se terra entre la cuvette et le mur. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, la blessure sur sa tête le lançait horriblement, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer pour de bon – même s'il savait que cela n'aurait pas pour effet d'améliorer sa situation, mais plutôt même de l'empirer, car son père ne supportait pas les pleurs.

\- Sheev ! insista Cosinga en martelant la porte de son poing.

Les sanglots qui secouaient désormais son petit corps avaient autant à voir avec le désespoir qu'avec la rage. Palpatine s'était coincé dans une situation inextricable : à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait sortir de cette pièce, et se confronter à la colère inexpliquée de son père.

* * *

 **J'ai. Envie. De mourir. Allez savoir ce qu'il m'a pris de rêver de ça, et encore plus de l'avoir écrit alors que ça me perturbait... Masochisme ?**

 **Petite parenthèse concernant l'écriture elle-même : j'ai volontairement insisté sur le fait que Sheev n'était qu'un enfant (« petit », « courtes jambes », « enfant »...), et si j'ai intégré le nom « Palpatine » en début de la dernière phrase, c'était pour mettre en parallèle le petit garçon effrayé ici et le Seigneur Sith impitoyable qu'il finira par devenir...**


	5. Short Headcanons (1)

**.**

 **Je reconnais que ce recueil tout entier est un repaire de headcanons, mais disons que là, dans ce format, c'est explicitement reconnu par l'auteure x') D'autres regroupements de ce type sont prévus, d'ailleurs le deuxième est déjà écrit et prêt.**

 **Bien évidemment... toujours les mêmes avertissements : âmes sensibles, faites attention, c'est très sombre.**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#5 – Short Headcanons (#1)**

* * *

1 – Confiance

Quinze. C'était le nombre de bougies que Sheev Palpatine venait de souffler – presque métaphoriquement, car même si une réception grandiose avait été organisée à Convergence pour l'anniversaire de l'héritier de cette Maison Royale, la famille du jeune homme ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire au maintien des apparences.

Les apparences étaient primordiales dans la société noble de Naboo. Palpatine s'était habitué à l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve son entourage dès que des regards extérieurs étaient braqués sur eux.

Quinze ans, et encore à six immenses années de la liberté. Ne pouvant plus attendre sa majorité pour prendre définitivement son envol, le jeune homme s'était octroyé un semblant d'affranchissement en ayant renoncé, quelques années plus tôt, à son prénom dans le cadre des usages courants. Débarrassé du nom que son père lui avait _donné_ , Palpatine décida par contre de continuer d'honorer la dynastie dans laquelle il était né, en conservant le nom de sa Maison.

Quinze ans. Autant de longues années à subir la haine que son père éprouvait pour lui. Il semblerait que Cosinga ait détesté son fils aîné dès le moment-même où son regard se fut posé sur le nouveau-né... Ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à forger toute une vie.

Palpatine conservait les apparences. Non pas qu'il éprouvait une telle estime pour sa famille qu'il se refusait à les entraîner dans un scandale... Mais bien que fortement diminuée, son estime de lui-même était encore assez importante pour l'empêcher de se forger ouvertement une image de victime. _Il n'apparaîtrait pas faible._ De toute manière, il ne faisait confiance à personne, désormais... ce qui réduisait drastiquement le champ des personnes qu'il était susceptible d'appeler à l'aide – si jamais sa fierté venait à s'effondrer.

* * *

2 – Camarades

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa première « bagarre » de cour d'école. Était-ce lorsqu'il s'était moqué du bégaiement de cette petite fille, et que son frère s'était jeté sur lui en réclamant qu'il retire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Charrier cette enfant de la sorte n'avait eu aucun intérêt pour lui, et ne s'était pas révélé très malin – mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un (ce qui, en soi, le mettait au même rang de « détritus » que Cosinga, réalisa-t-il après coup).

Ou bien était-ce plutôt lorsque cet autre garçon était venu lui chercher des noises durant une pause ? Ce fils d'une Maison politiquement rivale, était arrivé avec toute sa bande devant le banc où le très jeune Palpatine était assis et passait la récréation en retrait des autres – comme cela lui arrivait souvent –, plongé dans un livre. Son adversaire avait commencé avec des moqueries, puis, constatant qu'elles n'avaient aucun effet sur sa victime, était passé aux insultes. Sheev avait alors relevé brièvement le regard de son livre, mais cette petite réaction avait suffi à ragaillardir son agresseur. L'autre enfant l'avait alors attrapé par le col, le forçant à se relever. Ses sbires riaient tandis que Palpatine tentait de faire lâcher prise son opposant. Celui-ci, pas franchement content que sa « proie » se débatte entre ses griffes, lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sheev riposta... Grand mal lui en fit. Cinq contre un, le combat s'engagea.

Désormais, pour lui, ce type de violence entre élèves était courant, et Palpatine se trouvait souvent au centre de la mêlée – car il était celui qui la déclenchait, ou qui envenimait la situation. Ses motivations étaient plus profondes que celles des brutes ordinaires : son père enrageait de voir son héritier le couvrir de honte, et par extension, l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée.

Si Palpatine avait toujours échappé aux centres de redressement jusqu'à présent – Cosinga avait le bras long, et beaucoup de crédits à dépenser pour garder ces histoires cachées –, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'à court terme, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise stratégie... Mais les coups qu'il recevait de son père – qui s'était visiblement improvisé « rééducateur » – valaient la peine d'attendre que Cosinga se retrouve en mauvaise posture.

De toute manière, avec ou sans ces histoires de mauvais comportement, Palpatine recevrait tout de même des coups de la part de son père, car Cosinga aimait beaucoup taper sur les choses et sur les personnes.

* * *

 **Dites, vous pensez qu'on peut mourir d'un trop plein de feels ? Parce que je commence à me sentir bizarre... je...**

 **(Sinon, évidemment que vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews si vous en avez envie, je ne suis pas cannibale xD)**


	6. Short Headcanons (2)

**.**

 **Deuxième partie de la compilation de petits headcanons, cette fois-ci, c'est trois pour le prix d'un « texte » ! ;D**

 **Comme d'habitude... âmes sensibles, tout ça... la dose de feels et de dark fic, etc...**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#6 – Short Headcanons (#2)**

* * *

3 – Cocon

 _« Les personnes dormant en position fœtale avec les bras sous l'oreiller ont un grand besoin d'affection. »_

 _« La position fœtale peut être considérée comme un retour régressif dans le passé. Les enfants, par exemple, se camouflent ainsi dans les couvertures car ils ont peur. »_

Les couvertures enroulées tout autour de son corps, constituaient comme un cocon protecteur. L'adolescent de treize ans était ainsi complètement coupé du monde extérieur, car les draps soyeux le couvraient des pieds à la tête.

Coupé de l'extérieur. Coupé de sa dure réalité quotidienne – celle-ci représentée par sa famille lorsqu'il était présent à leur appartement de Theed ou à Convergence, et incarnée par ses mauvais souvenirs et sa rancœur constante lorsqu'il était à l'internat d'une école privée lointaine.

Rares étaient les nuits paisibles pour Sheev Palpatine. Entre cauchemars et insomnies, son sommeil avait toujours été trop agité, et trop peu existant. Recroquevillé en position fœtale sous l'amas de couvertures, il pouvait passer des heures à patienter pour que ce sommeil vienne ou revienne.

Position considérée comme régressive, comme s'il tentait inconsciemment de retrouver les bras de sa mère. Amara avait très tôt cessé de s'occuper de son fils aîné, le confiant à l'étreinte froide d'un droïde-nounou. La jeune femme n'avait pas souhaité, en établissant un lien avec son premier-né, s'attirer les foudres de Cosinga, qui regardait déjà le bébé d'un mauvais œil. Sheev avait cependant pu être témoin des relations plus normales que sa mère avait établies avec ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs.

Coupé de l'extérieur, enfermé dans sa bulle, réclamant une affection qui ne viendrait jamais. Et tous les matins, lorsque son réveil sonnait, Palpatine était contraint de quitter son cocon pour affronter un monde dans lequel il peinait à trouver sa place.

* * *

4 – Placard

L'enfant de cinq ans avait déjà fait beaucoup de séjours dans le placard sous l'escalier. Son père avait tendance à l'y enfermer après qu'il l'ait « poussé à bout ». Les incidents étaient rarement de même nature, mais c'était invariablement que Cosinga le bouclait dans ce petit espace.

Sheev n'aimait pas le placard sous l'escalier. Pour lui, il était synonyme d'obscurité, d'araignées qui grimpaient le long de son dos, et de douleur – car, généralement, la punition était accompagnée d'une gifle, voire pire.

L'enfant pouvait passer plusieurs heures dans le placard exigu. Une fois, son père l'y avait même laissé une journée entière. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, alors le petit garçon se laissait glisser le long du mur le plus éloigné, face à la porte verrouillée, et restait assis sur le sol dur et froid jusqu'à sa libération. Pendant ce temps, il avait tout le loisir de ruminer sa colère face à l'humiliation dont il était victime.

* * *

5 – Enfer

Les domestiques s'étaient retirés pour la nuit, laissant la famille Palpatine seule. Tandis qu'Amara avait accepté de lire une histoire aux deux plus jeunes, Cosinga était aux prises avec l'aîné de la fratrie. Comme trop souvent.

Sheev, dix ans, déjà couvert d'hématomes, courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il n'était pas aussi solidement bâti que le plus âgé de ses petits frères, mais il avait appris à être rapide.

À bout de souffle cependant, il glissa sous la grande table de la salle à manger, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing de Cosinga, qui le talonnait de près.

\- Lève-toi, grogna le père.

Sheev s'enfonça encore plus loin sous le volumineux meuble. Ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés suivaient les jambes de Cosinga, tandis que celui-ci faisait le tour de la table dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'en faire sortir son fils.

\- Sors de là !

Cosinga donna un coup de pied furieux dans l'une des chaises finement sculptées qui entouraient la table.

* * *

 **« Amara », comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, n'est pas le prénom officiel (ni même Legends, d'ailleurs) de la mère de Palpatine, simplement un prénom que j'ai chipé à une autre auteure du fandom xD**

 **D'autres compilations arriveront prochainement, parce que vous l'aurez bien compris : je suis une banque de headcanons concernant Palpatine x')**


	7. Innocence

**.**

 **Cette fois-ci, Univers Alternatif totalement assumé, et inspiré par trois choses : une horrible envie de « Palpatine fluff » (dans ce recueil de brutes T_T), la citation placée au début, et un tout pitit délire avec une autre auteure sur le thème « Sidious VS un bébé » xD**

 **Donc, exceptionnellement, voici un texte sur un thème plus léger que d'habitude :)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#7 – Innocence**

* * *

 _« Jabba était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, mais l'enfant... il était encore innocent. »_ (Karen Traviss, « The Clone Wars » novélisation)

* * *

La petite chose gigotait dans son berceau. Elle était tellement minuscule qu'elle semblait engloutie sous les couvertures épaisses. À peine née, encore trop fragile pour l'impitoyable galaxie.

Le bébé se mit à geindre. Palpatine s'approcha lentement de sa fille, ne sachant que faire pour la calmer. Un Seigneur Sith qui devrait apprendre les arcanes de la paternité – chose encore plus ardue, si l'on considérait le bien piètre modèle qu'il avait eu sous les yeux, dix-sept années durant...

Il installa maladroitement le nourrisson dans ses bras. Comme par miracle, cela semblait tout ce que réclamait le bébé, car ses pleurs cessèrent instantanément. La petite fille se rendormit, rassurée dans l'étreinte de son père. Tout en la berçant, Palpatine constata – peut-être avec une pointe d'amertume ? – que cette enfant semblait être la seule personne à avoir jamais accepté son affection. Même la mère était partie précipitamment juste après la naissance... le laissant seul face à un monde inconnu.

Palpatine baissa le regard vers le visage endormi du poupon. Sous son petit bonnet, l'enfant possédait déjà une chevelure aussi rousse que la sienne. Ainsi qu'un taux élevé de midichloriens. Tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir hérité de sa mère, pour le moment, étaient ses yeux verts...

\- Profite bien de ton innocence, petite Mara, lui chuchota-t-il. Dans quelques années, la folie des affaires galactiques risque bien de te rattraper... mais je t'en protégerai du mieux de mes capacités.

Darth Sidious était déjà corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, mais sa jeune descendance était encore innocente.

* * *

 **Oui, je mourrais d'envie d'appeler le bébé Mara, parce que c'est un de mes personnages féminins préférés *-***

 **On en reprendrait bien, du Papa!Palpatine, non ? xDD**


	8. Short Headcanons (3)

**.**

 **Et deux headcanons supplémentaires, et de deux ! Vous croyez que je serai capable de m'arrêter, un jour ? x')**

 **Les deux textes sont basés sur des détails mentionnés dans le roman « Darth Plagueis », qui est ma Bible sur le personnage de Palpatine (et je prie chaque soir sur mon livre pour une adaptation Netflix... ce n'est presque pas une blague).**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#8 – Short Headcanons (#3)**

* * *

6 – Nouveau-né

 _« Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Je le sais depuis la première fois que j'ai essayé de t'emmitoufler et que tu m'as combattu avec une force qui était trop développée pour ta taille et pour ton âge. »_

(Cosinga Palpatine à son fils aîné, « Darth Plagueis » par James Luceno)

Cosinga et Amara Palpatine accueillaient ce jour-là, en leur manoir de Convergence, quelques membres de leur famille proche, auxquels ils présentaient avec fierté leur premier-né : Sheev, âgé de deux semaines. Un accouchement très difficile mais qui avait donné un bébé robuste.

Sous le vernis habituel des conventions sociales, des tensions s'étaient déjà créées. Cosinga, malgré que le test de paternité soit revenu positif, voyait toujours son fils d'un mauvais œil. Le nourrisson ne lui inspirait pas instinctivement confiance... ou bien le père lui tenait-il encore rancune d'avoir manqué de tuer sa mère à la naissance ?

Bébé Sheev, installé dans les bras de son père – comme de coutume lors de la présentation des enfants – se mit à gigoter, tellement que Cosinga dut réajuster les couvertures dans lesquelles le petit était emmaillotté.

À la plus grande surprise du père, le bébé le combattit avec véhémence, d'une force qui semblait beaucoup trop importante pour son âge... mais qui n'était tout de même pas de taille à vaincre un adulte. Après cette drôle de lutte, Cosinga gagna et ne perdit pas la face. Mais derrières ses si précieuses apparences, ce nouvel incident lui donna quelques frissons.

* * *

7 – Anguille de la mort

 _« Le plat principal du repas était de l'anguille de la mort. En avez-vous déjà mangé, Sidious ? / Quand j'étais adolescent, à un gala organisé par la Maison Palpatine. »_

(Hego Damask et Palpatine, « Darth Plagueis » par James Luceno)

La bien-nommée "anguille de la mort" était l'une des créatures les plus venimeuses de la galaxie. Pourtant, elle était consommée, et par non moins que les riches puissances régnantes. Sa préparation était à la fois dangereuse et contraignante, car l'on devait retirer la peau de la créature tant qu'elle était encore en vie, pour empêcher ses toxines d'infiltrer la chair.

Il s'agissait du plat qui serait servi le soir-même, lors du grand gala que la Maison Palpatine recevait chaque Fête de la Lumière.

Fin d'après-midi, et les domestiques s'affairaient à l'intérieur et tout autour du manoir de Convergence, apportant les derniers détails avant l'arrivée des prestigieux invités d'ici quelques heures – des familles nobles et des hommes d'affaires, venant tout droit de la capitale après la clôture des festivités officielles.

Le cuisinier breveté dans la préparation de l'anguille de la mort, venait tout juste d'arriver avec les créatures, et rejoint les cuisines. Palpatine, quinze ans, accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier menant au premier étage, l'avait regardé traverser le vaste hall.

L'adolescent n'avait, pour le moment, rien de mieux à faire que d'observer tout ce petit monde s'affairer à sa tâche. Il s'était posté au milieu de l'escalier, et fixait les activités qui se déroulaient dans le hall d'entrée, en contrebas. Sous son visage impassible, et sa tenue aristocratique, pourtant, il bouillonnait. La colère était son quotidien, mais elle était désormais alimentée par son ennui des mondanités à venir.

Il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen d'intoxiquer le chef cuisinier – un somnifère dans son verre d'eau, ni vu ni connu – et ainsi gâcher toute la préparation périlleuse de l'anguille de la mort. Dans le meilleur des cas, si les erreurs étaient repérées à temps, cela conduirait à l'annulation du gala. Sinon... disons que Palpatine ne pourrait pas être tenu responsable de la mort des autres membres de sa Maison – et des autres invités.

Le jeune homme rejeta d'emblée l'idée. Si cette élimination devait être un jour effectuée, ce serait en petit comité et face à face. _Vengeance personnelle._

L'adolescent daigna enfin descendre les quelques marches restantes de l'escalier. L'heure était venue de partir avec sa famille, pour rejoindre Theed. Perspective qui ne serait jamais réjouissante.

* * *

 **Ce recueil respire la joie et les bons sentiments... ou clairement pas. Les Palpatine en tiennent une sacrée couche, tous autant qu'ils sont, bien qu'à des degrés variés.**


	9. L'ennemi est partout

**.**

 **Tiens. Une revenante.**

 **Après avoir bien profité de mes vacances, sans aucun rythme de publication à tenir, je profite de ma rentrée scolaire pour déterrer les quelques textes écrits pendant l'été, et les poster dans les différents recueils avant d'être débordée T.T**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#9 – L'ennemi est partout**

* * *

Palpatine n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que Cosinga le frappe, pour recevoir des coups.

Son frère, Kervan, savait très bien prendre la place de leur père.

De deux ans son cadet, Kervan était le plus âgé des deux petits frères de Sheev. Il était aussi plus solidement bâti que l'aîné de la fratrie. Mais Palpatine n'avait jamais manqué de riposter si Kervan l'attaquait, alors qu'il avait longtemps craint de se rebeller contre Cosinga.

Les quatre plus jeunes enfants Palpatine avaient tous grandi en apprenant à détester Sheev. Kervan ratait rarement une occasion de le lui rappeler – avec ses poings.

Les deux frères, pour la énième fois, s'occupaient à s'écharper mutuellement. Kervan avait piqué une crise pour une broutille, et s'était jeté sur Sheev sans plus de cérémonie. Il lui tirait désormais les cheveux, comme s'il tentait de les lui arracher, tandis que le plus frêle cherchait à s'extirper de la poigne écrasante de son cadet.

Leur mère arriva sur ces entrefaites, mais n'osa pas – comme c'était toujours le cas – intervenir elle-même pour séparer ses fils. Elle appela donc un domestique.

* * *

" **Kervan" est l'un des noms que j'ai créés pour le reste de la fratrie Palpatine, il n'a jamais jamais été canon.**

 **Concernant leurs comportements, disons que Kervan a eu un très mauvais exemple avec Cosinga, que Sheev en a marre de se faire taper par tout le monde, et que leur mère est terrorisée par l'idée de se prendre un coup perdu. Bref, du beau monde.**


	10. Insidieux

**.**

 **Tellement bien partie sur ma lancée de publications... même Sidious ne veut plus rien lâcher, alors voici encore un autre texte sur mon Sith préféré ;D**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#10 – Insidieux**

* * *

Invisible au milieu de la foule des Sénateurs et de leurs assistants, au milieu de la foule de Coruscant. C'était le Plan, et il était le meilleur visage pour le porter.

Opinions camouflées, intentions masquées, mensonge permanent. Telle était la voie des vrais Sith, ceux qui possédaient la patience et la sagesse nécessaires pour faire fructifier leur revanche pendant mille ans.

Invisible mais omniprésent, avec toutes les étapes qui se succédaient minutieusement. Une planification digne des meilleurs tacticiens militaires – ceux-là même dont il s'entourerait, une fois son Empire établi.

Darth Sidious le Vainqueur. Il aurait pu dire que la légende Sith parlerait de lui en ces termes, mais il savait qu'il vivrait pour raconter lui-même cette histoire aux adeptes du Côté Obscur qui verraient le jour dans mille ans encore.

* * *

 **Ui, je me suis permise de caser une référence discrète à Thrawn : « […] meilleurs tacticiens militaires – ceux-là même dont il s'entourerait, une fois son Empire établi » xDD**


	11. Short Headcanons (4)

**.**

 **Sortie temporaire du coma pour ce recueil, avec une vague de nouvelles compilations de headcanons !**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#11 – Short Headcanons (#4)**

* * *

8 – Idée alternative #1

Son coming-out avait fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Désormais, ses frères l'évitaient, pensant bêtement qu'il était contagieux. Ses sœurs murmuraient sur son passage, sa mère lui jetait des regards pleins de larmes.

La réaction la plus violente avait évidemment été celle de son père. Cosinga avait hurlé toute la soirée et, dès le lendemain, s'affairait déjà à arranger un mariage avec une noble héritière pour son fils aîné, honteux que les préférences de celui-ci en matière de partenaires puissent s'ébruiter.

Les oreilles de Palpatine tintaient encore des insultes que son père avait proférées à son encontre. Le pire de tout, ce fut de l'entendre dire : "Je m'en doutais depuis des années, c'est pour ça que je te hais !"

* * *

9 – Explosion de rage

Des morceaux d'objets jonchaient le sol de son appartement. Débris de statues précieuses, de meubles, de vitres...

Sidious arpentait encore rageusement la pièce. Les vêtements en lambeaux, les pieds nus couverts d'entailles sanguinolentes, les poigs serrés, le corps encore tremblant de fureur, les yeux d'un jaune malsain.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne savait pas très bien comment il avait perdu le contrôle de sa colère. Une nuée ardente de mauvais souvenirs était remontée à la surface, et tout avait disparu dans un tourbillon de rage noire.

Le Sith leva une main vacillante à son visage, et essuya la transpiration qui coulait sur ses paupières. Il soupira, reprenant progressivement ses esprits.

Il ferma les yeux, et les visages de ses tourments revinrent le hanter. Cosinga, Plagueis, Veruna... Une vie entière de mauvais traitements venait soudain de lui faire péter les plombs.

* * *

10 – Règlement de comptes

La chambre était tempérée, néanmoins, Palpatine était enroulé dans un drap trempé de sueur. Son sommeil semblait agité, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés et ses marmonnements.

Dans son rêve – cauchemar ? –, Cosinga était réapparu, et père et fils s'étaient immédiatement engagés dans une dispute.

\- Un raté ?! criait Sidious. Tu es jaloux que mon ambition m'ait porté si loin, alors que tu n'as jamais décollé !

\- Un Sith ! Mon fils aîné, mon héritier est devenu un Sith ! s'étrangla Cosinga.

\- Et le plus puissant de tous les temps ! renchérit le nouvel Empereur, avec un mélange de fierté et de moquerie. Tu devrais être fier d'avoir engendré une telle légende, c'est probablement la meilleure chose que tu aies faite dans ta vie, la seule que tu aies réussie !

\- Fier d'avoir engendré un assassin ? cracha le père.

\- Au moins, l'un de nous deux aura eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer une place au sommet ! La renommée de la Maison Palpatine, que tu avais détruite, je l'ai reconstruite et elle a dépassé tout ce qu'elle a toujours été ! Notre nom – _mon_ nom – entrera à jamais dans l'histoire galactique ! J'ai tout gagné, alors que tu as tout perdu !

La salve d'éclairs qui atteignit le Cosinga du rêve, donna à Sidious la même satisfaction sadique que si elle avait été jetée dans la réalité.


	12. Short Headcanons (5)

**.**

 **Seconde partie de cette vague de headcanons :)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#12 – Short Headcanons (#5)**

* * *

11 – Reflet dans le miroir

Ce matin-là, l'œil distrait de Sidious attrapa son reflet dans le miroir. Le Sith stoppa net dans ses pas.

Jamais encore il n'avait réalisé sa ressemblance frappante avec son propre père. Il l'avait déjà remarquée à plusieurs reprises, en passant, mais jamais son reflet ne l'avait tant choqué, étreint son cœur d'effroi.

Peut-être était-ce parce que ses cheveux grisonnaient désormais, et qu'ils s'approchaient de la teinte que Cosinga avait arborée à la fin de sa vie ? À mesure que le roux vif, hérité de sa mère, disparaissait, celui-ci de détournait plus le regard de Sidious loin des traits de son visage, et il remarquait désormais leur ressemblance avec ceux de son père.

Cosinga lui avait finalement laissé un héritage dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser, contrairement au manoir familial de Convergence.

Sidious serait contraint toute sa vie à revoir le visage de ce père haï, dans ses propres traits, dès que son regard croiserait un miroir. Cela signifiait qu'il avait certes hérité de sa beauté, mais également que Cosinga ne partirait jamais vraiment si son presque-clone continuait d'exister.

Avec un air de dégoût, Sidious se détourna du miroir.

* * *

12 – Anorexie

Il n'était pas rare que les punitions de Sheev consistent en une privation de nourriture. Avec tous ces repas sautés, le garçon conservait une apparence chétive – qui faisait frémir d'envie Ars Veruna, chaque fois que l'homme et l'enfant se croisaient.

Cependant, depuis alors plusieurs jour, Sheev se nourrissait très peu, et cela n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec une punition.

Le garçon, lassé de la violence, lassé de la perversité du monde, avait perdu l'appétit.

* * *

13 – Scarifications

Si la douleur devait être son quotidien, alors Palpatine préférait choisir quand et comment elle lui serait infligée.

Ses outils et linges ensanglantés étaient soigneusement caché dans sa chambre d'internat. Ses bras et ses jambes marqués étaient dissimulés sous ses vêtements.

* * *

14 – Accident

" _Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai causé la mort de deux piétons. À l'époque, mon père a menacé de ne plus jamais m'autoriser à voler, mais il a fini par céder. "_

 _(Palpatine à Hego Damask,_ Dark Plagueis _)_

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un..., hurla Cosinga, harnaché sur le siège passager.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa remontrance.

Le speeder décrocha et fonça sur le trottoir. À grande vitesse. En direction d'une foule de piétons amassée devant une boutique.

Palpatine n'eut pas le temps d'avoir le réflexe de les éviter. Plusieurs furent renversés alors qu'il appuyait enfin violemment sur le frein, et le véhicule termina sa course contre un mur.

Père et fils furent tout d'abord trop sonnés par le choc pour se rendre compte de la gravité de l'accident. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent les sirènes des ambulances qui les sortirent de leur torpeur.


	13. Short Headcanons (6)

**.**

 **Quelle inspiration, ces derniers temps... À défaut de régularité... ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#13 – Short Headcanons (#6)**

* * *

15 – Idée alternative #2

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Jamais il n'aurait pu préméditer ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était trop tard, maintenant, pour réparer l'horreur qui s'était produite.

Certes, parfois, le comportement de son frère ou de sa sœur l'irritait profondément, au point de souhaiter leur mort, ou tout du moins leur non-existence. Mais il lui avait toujours semblé inimaginable de passer un jour à l'action.

Sa petite sœur, Isdain, deux ans, était tombée à l'eau, alors qu'ils jouaient sur le ponton surplombant le lac, et s'était noyée. Sheev, six ans, n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Maintenant, Cosinga le blâmait pour son action inefficace. La maisonnée était meurtrie, les domestiques pleuraient en silence, et le fils aîné était malmené par son propre père. Le jeune garçon, déjà empli de remords, aurait bien préféré un peu de réconfort, en lieu et place de cette exécution – bien qu'éploré, Cosinga n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à son enfant, cela ne ramènerait pas celui qui venait de disparaître.

x-x-x

 _Hmpf. Bof. C'est inspiré de la série Netflix "Bloodline", et disons que Danny Rayburn, le personnage que remplace Palpatine ici, a sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue à l'âge adulte... OH THE FEELS. (Et il est joué par Ben Mendelsohn, alias le Directeur Krennic ^.^')_

* * *

16 – Idée alternative #3 (Crack, UA)

Pour les besoins d'un concours de chanson inter-Maisons Royales, Sheev Palpatine et sa fratrie montent un groupe de rock, sobrement nommé "Sheev and the Palpatines".

Il est le chanteur, et les paroles de ses compositions originales sont largement inspirées de sa vie personnelle (qui a dit "emo" ?), donc elles arborent un ton plutôt "Father Issues TM".

Les autres – ses deux frères et ses deux sœurs – sont aussi peu doués de parole qu'à leur habitude. Ce sont les musiciens. Ils ne sont pas sourds-muets, mais se comportent comme tels, terrifiés à l'idée d'exprimer une pensée un tant soit peu personnelle et/ou dont le contenu déplairait à leur père.

Cosinga regarde cette formation musicale d'un très mauvais œil. Il est trop conservateur pour apprécier la musique rock – pourtant brillamment jouée par les musiciens, dont le manque de parole et de personnalité était compensé par leur talent. Cosinga n'apprécie pas les textes interprétés par son fils.

La mère de famille, là aussi comme à son habitude, ne parle pas, n'exprime aucune émotion... n'existe pas.

Cet headcanon est complètement stupide. Pourtant, il traînait dans un coin poussiéreux de mon téléphone, et il semble avoir finalement trouvé son chemin vers la touche "Publication" – contre ma volonté, il m'a prise en otage, à l'aiiiiiide !

* * *

17 – La Force me libérera

Trop longtemps enfermé, son pouvoir se libéra avec une puissance quasi-divine. Son état de conscience était floué sur les bords par l'obscurité qui prenait le dessus, réagissant à la menace d'une mort imminente.

La Force semblait ne pas vouloir la mort de cet individu. À tel point qu'elle avait enfin décidé de se révéler à lui, pleinement – et non plus seulement par des murmures, à un rythme irrégulier et imprévisible.

Palpatine contrôlait à peine son corps. La haine déformait ses traits. Un pouvoir meurtrier entourait ses mains, il semblait qu'il était désormais capable d'étrangler, de tordre des cous à distance. Il n'avait pas besoin de les prendre physiquement à parti, il ne s'éclaboussait pas du sang qui se répandait parfois des narines ou de la bouche des victimes.

La tempête s'essouffla. Le grondement dans ses oreilles s'atténua. Sa vision redevint nette. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons, à mesure que la bouffée d'adrénaline disparaissait.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers ses nombreuses victimes. Les gardes, le pilote... mais aussi ses propres frères, sœurs, mère et père. Palpatine s'était d'abord défendu contre Cosinga, mais les autres membres de sa famille étaient intervenus, et devinrent des victimes collatérales. Les quelques autres cadavres permirent de ne pas laisser de témoins de ce coup de folie surnaturel.

Il ne ressentait rien en particulier. Son esprit semblait s'être vidé, et les émotions envolées. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Peut-être ne réalisait-il pas encore ses actions, et leur portée ?

La Force l'avait libéré.

* * *

18 – Imagination obscure

 _Traduction et adaptation d'une chanson : "Dark In My Imagination", of Verona. Point de vue de Darth Plagueis sur son jeune apprenti._

Il y a quelque chose dans cette façon que tu as de me regarder  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je craque  
Je ne peux empêcher aucune de mes actions

Il y a quelque chose quand tu me touches alors que je t'embrasse  
Je prie la Force de me pardonner, parce que je te veux à mes pieds

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Je sais que je perdrais pied si je craquais

Alors je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination  
Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Il y a quelque chose dans cette façon que tu as de me regarder  
Viendrais-tu de la regarder de la même façon ?  
Parce que je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr... j'espère me tromper

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où tu as pu te rendre aujourd'hui, qui tu as pu voir  
Dis-moi juste que lorsque je suis loin de toi  
Tu te donnes un autre genre

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Je sais que je perdrais pied si je craquais

Alors je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination  
Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination  
Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Est-ce que tout cela est dans ma tête ?  
M'attends-tu quelque part ?

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Y a-t-il des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ?  
Y a-t-il des secrets que tu gardes ?

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination  
Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination  
Quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant  
Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant

Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans mon imagination


	14. The Cold Never Bothered Him Anyway

**.**

 **Ce texte était à l'origine écrit pour servir de cadeau de Noël (2016...) à une auteure de fanfictions anglophone. Il n'a jamais été traduit dans sa totalité, j'ai psychologiquement bloqué dessus.**

 **Cela fait donc un moment qu'il traîne dans le tiroir, et je me suis enfin décidée à le ressortir pour l'ajouter à ce recueil. Il ne fera pas tache, puisqu'il est inspiré de ce que Darth Videtur (la destinataire originale) a développé dans sa propre collection.**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#14 – The Cold Never Bothered Him Anyway**

(Ou l'art de toujours s'inspirer de la Reine des Neiges pour nommer des textes sur les Sith...)

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël. Sur Coruscant, le jour disparaissait peu à peu, et de nouvelles lumières s'allumaient régulièrement dans les rues piétonnes et les immenses gratte-ciels, s'ajoutant aux phares des speeders qui circulaient entre les bâtiments. Darths Plagueis et Sidious – Hego Damask et Sheev Palpatine – se trouvaient dans l'un de ces speeders. Assis côte à côte sur la confortable banquette arrière du taxi, ils laissaient leur conducteur droïde les mener à travers les flocons de neige qui tombaient en continu sur la Capitale – les gestionnaires de la station de contrôle météorologique avaient visiblement l'esprit tourné vers les clichés qui allaient de pair avec la période de Noël, en cette journée de réveillon.

Après une journée passée au Sénat pour les deux Sith – Damask était venu tout spécialement sur Coruscant pour une affaire qui concernait sa compagnie –, ils prenaient désormais la direction de l'appartement coruscanti de Palpatine, car ils avaient encore des choses à discuter entre eux, de Maître à Apprenti – et Plagueis ayant été un long moment physiquement séparé de Sidious, il avait tout à fait l'intention de lui réclamer son "dû".

Le taxi arriva plutôt rapidement – compte tenu des mauvaises conditions météorologiques – en vue de la résidence où vivait le jeune humain depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Coruscant en tant que Sénateur de Naboo. Le taxi aérien se posa, et ses occupants en sortirent après avoir réglé la course.

Dehors, l'air était glacial. La neige avait déjà totalement recouvert le sol en durabéton de la plateforme d'atterrissage, et les deux Sith se retrouvèrent à enfoncer leurs bottes impeccables dans une couche de poudreuse épaisse de plusieurs centimètres.

Des flocons blancs commençaient à s'accrocher à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant de Palpatine, et le regard de son compagnon Muun s'attarda sur le contraste frappant entre les deux couleurs.

Le simple fait de poser son regard sur les cheveux de Sidious suffit à Damask pour ressentir une envie difficilement répressible de toucher cette chevelure longue, bouclée et soyeuse, de sentir sa texture entre ses doigts fins, de humer son odeur...

Le corps de Palpatine sembla parcouru d'un frisson – était-ce le froid ? ou bien avait-il senti, à travers la Force, la soudaine passion qui était apparue chez son Maître ?...

Les deux Seigneurs Sith s'engouffrèrent alors dans le bâtiment, et laissèrent les turbo-ascenseurs les mener jusqu'à leur destination finale...

* * *

Palpatine invita Hego Damask à prendre place sur le confortable sofa rouge, et un droïde protocolaire s'empressa d'offrir des boissons, que le Muun accepta. Sidious, quant à lui, prit visiblement grand soin de s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de Plagueis. Voyant son apprenti installé dans un fauteuil situé totalement à l'opposé du Maître, Damask eut un petit rictus moqueur.

Mais Palpatine ne lui échapperait pas. Il savait qu'il encourait des risques trop grands s'il se refusait à son Maître. Par ailleurs, la distance physique entre eux était loin d'être un obstacle insurmontable...

Sidious tenta de dissimuler un nouveau frisson, mais Plagueis avait de toute manière ressenti l'appréhension qui s'était emparée de son apprenti.

\- Allons, mon apprenti, détendez-vous... Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce qui est sur le point d'arriver. Vous avez déjà vécu cette situation des dizaines et des dizaines de fois...

Il optait donc pour la tactique de l'attaque frontale, directe. Le regard de Palpatine se fit fuyant, embarrassé, et Plagueis eut un petit rire rauque, alors qu'il se levait et qu'il posait son verre. Totalement excité à présent, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du jeune humain en quelques enjambées.

\- Levez-vous, Sidious, commanda le Muun.

\- Maître..., tenta l'apprenti. N'avions-nous pas à discuter de quelque chose... avant ?

\- Belle tentative d'esquive, fit Plagueis avec un large sourire, mais cette affaire peut bien attendre encore un peu. _Nous_ ne nous sommes pas vus depuis de très longs mois, Sidious.

Palpatine déglutit nerveusement.

\- Levez-vous ! s'exclama sèchement Plagueis. Vous savez que j'ai horreur de répéter mes ordres.

Sidious se leva donc, et Plagueis s'empressa de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Le jeune humain frissonna de nouveau.

\- Il fait si froid dehors, mon apprenti... Laissez-moi donc vous réchauffer..., ronronna Plagueis.

Sidious laissa Damask le faire se retourner, et il se retrouva dos au Muun. Collé à lui, il pouvait sentir une bosse proéminente appuyer contre ses côtes, signe que Plagueis allait bientôt le déshabiller totalement...

Le Muun posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de Palpatine, laissant sa main droite caresser lentement les cheveux parfaits de son apprenti... Cette main glissa alors le long de la nuque de Sidious, puis continua vers son omoplate droite... où se trouvait un magnifique tatouage Sith. Il laissa son index dessiner doucement les traits noirs de différentes épaisseurs, entrelacés selon une signification précise...

 _Roi de Tout._

Palpatine ferma brièvement les yeux lorsque Damask fit glisser son pantalon d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à ouvrir la boucle de la ceinture de son propriétaire... Il était de nouveau à la merci du Muun, et la rage menaça de l'aveugler à cette pensée. Un jour, Darth Plagueis paierait le prix fort pour tout ces abus.

* * *

 _I scream "God, forgive me please", 'cause I want you on your knees_

 _(Dark In My Imagination / of Verona)_

* * *

 **Darth Videtur raconte tout ça bien mieux que moi. J'ai tout de même tenté de traduire la fanfiction de base de son univers, vous pouvez la retrouver (les premiers chapitres) sur mon profil : "Breaking, Breaking, Broken?"**

 **Et je suis toujours assez peu confortable avec ce genre de scène... c'est pour cela que vous n'en verrez jamais plus, venant de ma part (les traductions c'est différent ^.^')**


	15. Mon très cher apprenti

**.**

* * *

 **Hello :3 J'ai décidé de rapatrier (et donc de republier) tous mes OS éparpillés sur Sidious dans ce recueil que j'ai créé depuis à sa gloire :) Nous allons donc nous revoir souvent... mais pas pour de l'inédit, malheureusement, pas encore du moins.**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#15 – Mon très cher apprenti**

 _Date de première publication : 11 novembre 2015_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Il existe une théorie de fans, qui prétend que Padmé serait morte parce que Sidious aurait pris sa force vitale pour la transmettre à un Vader grièvement blessé et ainsi le garder en vie, même après que les machines de son armure médicale aient pris le relais.  
_ _Nous allons aujourd'hui l'explorer à travers les pensées de Sidious._

* * *

Lorsque je vous ai vu, Lord Vader, mourant sur cette berge, à côté d'une rivière de lave, je vous avoue avoir été effrayé. J'ai eu peur que les plans que j'avais montés pour vous depuis si longtemps prennent si subitement fin, bien que vous m'ayez déjà été très utile en exterminant beaucoup de Jedi. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais pour vous. Je vous voyais grand, puissant, terrifiant – un bras droit à ma hauteur.

Quand j'ai constaté l'étendue de vos blessures, mon inquiétude a encore grandi. Je savais que, bien que vous étiez toujours vivant, vous ne le seriez pas longtemps, et qu'aucune machine ne pourrait à la fois vous faire survivre et garder intacte votre puissance. Il fallait pour cela que je vous transmette de la force vitale, provenant directement de quelqu'un encore vivant. C'est un vieux rituel Sith.

Et qui de mieux comme candidat que votre chère épouse, Padmé, que vous avez vous-même étranglée avec toute la haine et la colère dont vous étiez capable ?

M'assurer de sa mort était la meilleure façon de vous garder à mon service, sans que vous n'ayez eu la tentation de repasser de l'autre côté. Vous en rendre coupable, alors qu'il s'agissait de mon idée, vous privera de tout lien humain, et vous laissera entièrement à mon service. Si l'amour de votre vie, ainsi que les enfants qu'elle portait, venait à mourir, mon très cher apprenti, vous seriez si terrassé, votre vie n'aurait plus aucun but, et il ne me resterait plus qu'à vous cueillir au creux de ma main.

C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes désormais lié à moi, puisque j'ai réalisé le rituel. Si je venais à mourir, vous mourriez avec moi. C'est comme cela que je pourrais déjouer toute tentative d'assassinat de votre part. Parce que vous sauriez qu'en me condamnant, vous vous condamneriez aussi.

Il est ironique d'être vivant grâce à la mort de sa femme, et encore plus d'avoir sa survie liée à celle de l'homme qui l'a tuée. Ne trouvez-vous pas, Lord Vader ?


	16. Le temps de l'innocence

**.**

* * *

 **C'est en lisant la novélisation de l'épisode III que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue, car Palpatine dit à un moment qu'il n'avait pas couru depuis qu'il était petit sur Naboo (ce qui est certainement très faux, vu le personnage xD).**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#16 – Le temps de l'innocence**

 _Date de première publication : 19 février 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Le petit Sheev Palpatine profite de quelques instants de liberté._

* * *

Sheev était accompagné de ses camarades de jeux, et tous couraient à travers les vastes champs de Naboo, riant, criant, s'amusant comme des fous. Ils embêtaient les gros ruminants qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin, et s'enfuyaient en hurlant de rire lorsque ceux-ci chargeaient – heureusement, ils n'avaient pas de cornes, et n'étaient pas très rapides.

Sheev aimait beaucoup ces instants de jeux. Il avait beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, comme tout enfant de cinq ans. Et puis, cela lui permettait d'échapper à la pression que lui imposait son père, extrêmement exigeant par rapport à son fils aîné – le fils aîné de la noble maison Palpatine.

C'était le temps de l'innocence, bien avant l'arrivée d'Hego Damask, bien avant que le Côté Obscur ait perverti l'esprit de Sheev, bien avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à des plans de domination de la galaxie... et bien avant qu'il ne les exécute, entraînant la mort de milliers de personnes.


	17. Détruire l'ancien monde

**.**

 **Je vais aujourd'hui me baser sur une réplique du personnage Alexander Pierce dans « Captain America: The Winter Soldier » afin d'étudier Sidious sur ce sujet.**

 **Comme je fais mon boulot à fond et bien, je suis même allée chercher la traduction de la réplique directement dans le film, mais il s'agit de celle indiquée dans les sous-titres et non de celle introduite dans le doublage, et du coup je ne sais pas si c'est exactement la même chose, en tout cas c'est la même idée (j'ai horreur des doublages français).**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#17 – Détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un meilleur**

 _Date de première publication : 16 mars 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : « Pour construire un monde meilleur, il faut parfois détruire l'ancien. Et se faire des ennemis. » Cette citation d'Alexander Pierce n'a jamais sonné aussi vraies aux oreilles de Sidious, alors qu'il manipulait habilement la Guerre des Clones sur les deux fronts ennemis._

* * *

 _« Pour construire un monde meilleur, il faut parfois détruire l'ancien. Et se faire des ennemis. »  
_ _\- Alexander Pierce,_ Captain America: The Winter Soldier _(2014)_

Sidious n'avait qu'un but dans sa vie : ramener les Sith au pouvoir. Pour se faire, il devait se débarrasser et de la République, qui n'accepterait pas d'être gouvernée par des Sith, et des Jedi, leurs ennemis de toujours. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il détruise l'ancien monde, celui qui perdurait depuis des millénaires.

Détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un meilleur, voilà un excellent résumé de ce que pensait Sidious, tandis qu'il manœuvrait sur les deux tableaux de la Guerre des Clones afin d'achever le Grand Plan que Plagueis avait mis au point – bien qu'il était mort avant de le voir se concrétiser, Sidious y avait personnellement veillé.

Bien sûr, en s'engageant dans cette voie de destruction, le puissant Seigneur Sith s'était automatiquement créé beaucoup d'ennemis. Les Jedi, en particulier, le tueraient sur-le-champ si jamais ils parvenaient à le capturer. Malheureusement pour eux, il serait déjà trop tard lorsqu'il apprendraient enfin sa véritable identité.

La République était depuis longtemps corrompue et vacillante. Il ne ferait que lui porter le coup de grâce, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, c'était uniquement le résultat de milliers d'années d'une politique décadente. En instaurant son Empire Galactique sur les ruines de la République, il créerait un monde bien meilleur, en supprimant à la fois le Sénat gangrené par la corruption, mais aussi les Jedi et leur domination imméritée sur la galaxie.

* * *

 **Hé hé, je crois que j'ai trop abusé de ces films – _Revenge of the Sith_ et _The Winter Soldier_ plus précisément. x)**

 **Voici la réplique d'origine : « To build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. »**


	18. Possédé

**.**

 **Je me suis inspirée de la chanson « Haunted » du groupe Evanescence pour écrire cet OS ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#18 – Possédé**

 _Date de première publication : 30 mars 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Le Côté Obscur donne une sensation de vide, que son pouvoir vient combler. Ce même pouvoir tel un feu d'une puissance inégalable, qui court dans les veines et qui brûle, brûle. La rage, la haine, le feu. La puissance.  
_ _[Rating M pour certaines références : Sidious/Plagueis sous-entendu.]_

* * *

Il avait connu le Côté Obscur depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait pas ce que cela faisait de vivre sans lui. Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, mais l'obscurité venait combler ce vide avec le pouvoir qu'elle amenait. Il sentait ce pouvoir courir et brûler dans ses veines, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être, bien qu'entachée par la rage et la haine. Il était tout puissant.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qui le gardait ici. Le pouvoir était attrayant, et le Côté Obscur le lui offrait sans réserve, mais il n'expliquait pas toujours son dévouement à l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, un Seigneur Sith d'une puissance inégalée.

Il y avait bien longtemps, il n'était qu'un jeune aristocrate de Naboo, dont le seul souci était de contrarier le père qu'il haïssait. Il avait un goût certain pour la violence, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il serait un jour capable de planifier la revanche de tout un Ordre sur les Jedi et la République.

Puis Plagueis était arrivé, et Cosinga Palpatine, ainsi que sa femme et ses quatre plus jeunes enfants, avait été réduit à néant par son fils aîné. Sheev avait ensuite suivi Plagueis et adopté le nom de Sidious.

Plagueis l'avait entraîné, et cette étape avait apporté un lot de souffrance comme le jeune homme n'en avait jamais connue avant. Il avait été frappé, électrocuté, brûlé par des coups de sabre-laser. Il avait été affamé, assoiffé, privé de sommeil. Il avait survécu à tout cela, mais Plagueis n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

Il avait ensuite été violé, humilié, réduit à un simple objet. C'était la douleur la plus cuisante à laquelle il avait été confronté, et cela finit par le briser. Son esprit avait été perverti à l'extrême, et il avait totalement sombré dans le Côté Obscur.

Il sentait que la Force s'était emparée de chaque cellule de son corps, comme si elle le contrôlait, mais en vérité, c'était lui qui la soumettait. Il était maître incontesté.

Il la ressentait tout autour de lui, en permanence. Chaque petite vague qui se formait en elle venait s'écraser contre lui.

Mais plus que tout, c'était Plagueis qui se dressait comme l'élément le plus important dans sa vie. Le Muun connaissait tout de lui, et pouvait presque devancer ses actions. C'était lui qui l'avait fait basculer dans l'obscurité, et c'était lui qui avait achevé sa transformation en Sidious par le biais des abus dont il avait été à l'origine.

Sidious le craignait, mais l'aimait en même temps. Il se savait surveillé, il se sentait désiré par le vieux Sith. C'était une drôle de relation qui s'était établie entre eux deux, une relation de dominé et de dominant, une relation de dualité dans leurs sentiments. Plagueis était l'origine du pouvoir de Sidious, c'était grâce lui que l'humain sentait la Force circuler à travers son corps, mais l'apprenti n'aurait bientôt plus besoin du maître... et il l'anéantirait, mettant fin aux abus répétés, et prenant les rênes du pouvoir absolu.

* * *

 **J'espère que c'était convaincant, ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête mais je n'avais pas encore osé l'écrire ^-^' Il y a une certaine inspiration d'une fanfiction de Darth Videtur (disponible sur AO3 et que j'ai commencé à traduire, youpi !) pour l'histoire de Sidious violé par son maître : « Breaking, Breaking, Broken? ». Vous pouvez donc la retrouver sur mon profil.**


	19. Comme un fils

**.**

 **Je crevais d'envie d'écrire un truc sur la relation entre Sheev et Anakin... C'est chose faite, maintenant. Pour vous placer dans le contexte, néanmoins, je précise que c'est une sorte d'univers alternatif, où Anakin est toujours Jedi, Sheev est toujours Chancelier, la Guerre des Clones a toujours lieu (je ne sais pas pourquoi, du coup) mais où Sidious n'existe pas. C'est donc un peu moins basé sur de la manipulation que dans l'œuvre originale, du coup. ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#19 – Comme un fils**

 _Date de première publication : 04 mai 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : [Univers Alternatif] Penchons-nous sur la relation entre Anakin et Palpatine..._

* * *

Anakin pouvait tout dire au Chancelier Palpatine. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le vieil homme ne le jugerai jamais.

Il lui avait raconté le massacre au camp Tusken, et Palpatine ne l'avait pas réprimandé. Il lui avait parlé de son mariage avec Padmé, et le Chancelier l'avait félicité. Sheev Palpatine avait la confiance absolue d'Anakin Skywalker, et c'était une chose très difficile à gagner.

Anakin le considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il était enfant, était toujours soucieux de son bien-être, et lui offrait sans condition tout le soutien moral dont il avait besoin – surtout en ces temps troublés de Guerre des Clones.

De ce qu'il savait, Palpatine n'avait jamais été marié et n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Il lui semblait qu'il avait adopté Anakin, en quelque sorte. Comme un fils, comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Chaque fois qu'Anakin s'arrêtait sur Coruscant, le Chancelier trouvait toujours du temps dans son planning surchargé pour discuter avec lui. Le jeune Jedi savait que sous ce visage bienveillant, se cachait un grand cœur qui débordait d'affection pour son fils adoptif. Et Anakin était heureux de se savoir accepté et aimé inconditionnellement par quelqu'un qu'il considérait avec tant de respect.

* * *

 **C'était un petit drabble d'environ 200 mots, comme vous pouvez le constater.**

 **C'est vrai que mon Sidious est complètement cassé, et que c'est pas très drôle (j'aime pas dénaturer un tel personnage), mais Anakin se faisant manipuler par l'un des plus grand Sith de tous les temps me faisait tellement pitié x)**


	20. De coups et de sang

**.**

 **Le jeune Sidious m'inspire pas mal, du coup aujourd'hui je vous offre un petit texte sur son adolescence... qui n'était pas forcément très joyeuse. Rating M pour le thème de violence domestique sur un enfant (ou adolescent).**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#20 – De coups et de sang**

 _Date de première publication : 18 mai 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Un petit fragment violent et sanglant de la jeunesse de l'un des plus grands Seigneurs Sith de tous les temps..._

* * *

Sheev se traînait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs du manoir de Convergence, en direction de sa chambre. Il essuya d'un geste tremblant le sang qui s'écoulait sur son visage de la plaie située sur son arcade sourcilière. Cosinga venait encore de se laisser aller, et son fils aîné en avait fait les frais, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses plaies et contusions sur son corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Cosinga éprouvait une telle haine pour son premier-né que seuls les coups pouvaient la traduire. En résultaient de nombreuses blessures, allant de la simple ecchymose jusqu'au poignet cassé – une fracture ouverte.

Amara, la mère de famille, ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire à propos de ces scènes de violence domestique. Elle envoyait le droïde médical soigner son fils, mais était bien trop effrayée et soumise à son époux pour ouvrir la bouche. C'était la même chose pour les quatre plus jeunes frères et sœurs de Sheev : Cosinga leur avait appris à mépriser leur aîné.

Sheev ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit avec un grognement sourd. Le droïde médical arriva quelques instants plus tard, mais l'adolescent le congédia. Lorsqu'il était aussi brisé et vulnérable, il préférait se rouler en boule et lécher ses blessures – seul. Il n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Seul, il le serait toujours. Il n'aurait jamais aucun soutien de la part de sa propre famille. Faible, il se promit de ne plus l'être et qu'un jour, il ferait face à Cosinga et lui ferait payer au centuple tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

* * *

 **Je lance le Comité de Soutien au jeune Sheev Palpatine ? :p**

 **Des reviews ? ;)**


	21. You can lie if it makes you feel alive

**.**

 **Il s'agit de quelques petits drabbles en thèmes autour de Darth Sidious, et ces drabbles seront limités à deux phrases chacun. Le titre de la fic est inspiré des paroles de la chanson « Even Though I Say » du groupe Saint Asonia, parce que cette phrase m'a toujours parue coller parfaitement à mon Sith préféré ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#21 – You can lie if it makes you feel alive**

 _Date de première publication : 11 juin 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : [Série de prompts] Le mensonge est ce qui rythme la vie de Sidious, ces complots sont ce qui le font se sentir vivant. - Le Seigneur Sith revu en différents thèmes._

* * *

Guerre –

La guerre n'était qu'un moyen, et non une finalité. Il avait besoin de voir la galaxie se déchirer en deux pour pouvoir mieux la reconstruire ensuite, mais il ne souhaitait pas que l'Empire qu'il allait ériger sur les ruines de la République soit lui-même en guerre.

* * *

Main –

L'Empereur était satisfait du travail qu'accomplissaient les Mains qu'il avait formées. C'étaient des personnes exceptionnelles, auxquelles il pouvait confier les missions les plus délicates.

* * *

Demain –

Palpatine regarda en souriant Anakin quitter sa loge à l'opéra. Demain, il le sentait, le jeune Jedi serait enfin à lui, et il pourrait alors porter le coup final à la République afin que le Grand Plan atteigne enfin son but.

* * *

Jeune –

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sidious se souvenait avoir été un enfant puis un adolescent terrorisé par son père. Désormais, il était le plus puissant Seigneur Sith de tous les temps, et il ne craignait plus personne.

* * *

Boisson –

Plagueis avait toujours eu un faible pour la boisson. Sidious avait bien évidemment profité de cette faille pour le rendre ivre afin de lui faire baisser sa garde – et alors, il l'anéantit.

* * *

Ensemble –

Lorsque Plagueis l'avait pris sous son aile afin de le former aux arts Sith, il avait expliqué à son apprenti qu'il serait celui qui régnerait, mais que lui-même profiterait de l'éclat de l'Empereur pour se dissimuler dans son ombre. Sidious n'avait pas envie de partager son pouvoir et ne voulait pas voir son Maître tirer les ficelles – et il décida de le faire disparaître lorsque le moment serait opportun.

* * *

Objectif –

Toutes ces années, Sidious avait eu son objectif en tête : venger les Sith et prendre le pouvoir. Cela l'avait aidé à supporter les nombreux Jedi qui gravitaient sans cesse autour du Chancelier.

* * *

Visage –

De l'avis de tout le monde, le Chancelier Palpatine avait un visage amical, et ses manières étaient prévenantes. Mais sous le masque, Darth Sidious était là, et au final, le véritable visage de Palpatine était celui du Sith.

* * *

Libérer –

« Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées – la Force me libérera. » Le Grand Plan enfin accompli, le titre d'Empereur conquis, Darth Sidious respire : sa victoire est totale, plus aucune chaîne ne venait l'entraver.

* * *

Cicatrice –

Le corps de Sidious était couvert de cicatrices. Certaines dataient de la période de sa vie où Cosinga le battait régulièrement, les autres étaient les traces de son entraînement au genou de Plagueis.

* * *

Ordre –

Son Empire venait d'être proclamé. Il apporterait un nouvel ordre à la galaxie.

* * *

Lame –

Les compétences de Sidious étaient nombreuses. Il était un excellent duelliste au sabre-laser, mais les véritables lames dont il se servait étaient les mots.

* * *

Sénat –

Le Sénat Galactique était un lieu infesté par la corruption. Sidious se promit de changer tout cela lorsqu'il serait arrivé au pouvoir... en supprimant le Sénat, et non pas la corruption.

* * *

Égal –

Plagueis lui avait dit qu'une fois son entraînement terminé, ils seraient tous les deux égaux. Mais Sidious était attaché à la Règle des Deux édictée par Darth Bane : « un Maître pour représenter le pouvoir, un Apprenti pour le convoiter » – Plagueis n'était même pas préparé à la mort que Sidious lui avait réservé.

* * *

Armes –

Si les anciens Seigneurs Sith préféraient la guerre, ceux de la lignée de Darth Bane se contentaient de manipuler les événements dans l'ombre jusqu'à leur retour en force. Les armes de prédilection de Sidious n'étaient pas les sabres-laser, mais la manipulation et la trahison.

* * *

Ruche –

Coruscant était connue pour être la planète qui ne dormait jamais : elle était une ruche bourdonnant des moteurs des speeders. Sidious regardait souvent le spectacle par la fenêtre de son appartement du 500 Republica, lors de ses nuits d'insomnie.

* * *

Bottes –

Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol de la plateforme d'atterrissage, alors qu'il suivait la Reine Amidala, fraîchement débarquée sur Coruscant. Son sourire aimable cachait habilement sa joie : son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

* * *

Livres –

Déjà lorsqu'il était jeune, les livres l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il avait besoin de toucher les pages rêches pour pouvoir se plonger dans l'histoire qui était racontée sous ses yeux.

* * *

Échec –

Un plan aussi grand que le sien ne pouvait pas tolérer l'échec. Sidious était donc toujours vigilant à tout ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

 **Les drabbles sont certes de longueurs inégales, mais j'espère qu'ils vous auront divertis. HAIL SIDIOUS.**


	22. Conceal, don't feel

**.**

 **Ou l'art de s'inspirer de la Reine des Neiges pour nommer une fanfiction consacrée à Darth Sidious xD**

 **Rating M pour maltraitance d'enfant. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#22 – Conceal, don't feel**

 _Date de première publication : 16 juin 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Les coups se multipliaient, la ceinture claquait contre son dos endolori. Le jeune homme qui allait un jour devenir Darth Sidious serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Son père n'aurait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre souffrir._

* * *

Les coups se multipliaient et augmentaient en force. Cosinga était déchaîné comme jamais : Sheev lui avait fait honte en se moquant de lui ouvertement devant leurs invités. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir humilié par son propre fils.

Le plus jeune Palpatine était replié sur lui-même, à genoux sur le sol froid de la cave de Convergence. Cette position de faiblesse le révoltait. Il se jura qu'il ne s'agenouillerait plus jamais devant qui que ce soit.

La ceinture claquait contre son dos endolori, mais le jeune homme serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il était hors de question qu'il donne à Cosinga la satisfaction de constater que ses coups faisaient mal.

Palpatine senior s'immobilisa enfin, et son fils releva la tête vers lui en réprimant les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Une expression de pure haine déformait les traits de Cosinga, si semblables à ceux de son fils.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, gronda le plus vieux.

Palpatine junior continua cependant de le fixer dans les yeux dans une expression de défi. Cosinga n'était pas à l'aise sous le regard jaune de son fils aîné – ses iris changeaient souvent de couleur, abandonnant le bleu pâle au profit de cette couleur peu naturelle.

\- Baisse le regard. Dernier avertissement.

Constatant que son fils n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui obéir, Cosinga le gifla. Le jeune homme recula sous la violence du coup, mais n'émit aucune plainte. Cette absence de réaction commençait à agacer son père.

\- Tu as suffisamment fait de conneries pour la journée. Obéis-moi ! Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué !

Clac ! Une seconde gifle. Et toujours aucune plainte. Sheev ne baissa pas le regard. Il ne laisserait pas Cosinga gagner cette partie.

Le jeune homme reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

 **Sidious, mon pauvre petit doudou... x'( *l'attrape et lui fait un câlin* Oh my Winter Soldier, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire un truc comme ça ? C'est vraiment horrible... o_o**

 **Une review = un coup de pied dans les c*uilles de Cosinga. ;)**


	23. Mes chaînes sont brisées

**.**

 **Je crois que Sidious a décidé de venir emménager dans ma tête. Le pauvre, il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend... :3**

 **En tout cas, c'est la seule conclusion que j'en ai tiré face à mon inondation Sidiousienne du fandom français xD**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#23 – Mes chaînes sont brisées**

 _Date de première publication : 29 juin 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Darth Sidious a une vue imprenable sur le Temple Jedi depuis son appartement au 500 Republica. Le Seigneur Sith observe avec une joie macabre ce même Temple s'écrouler sous les flammes. /Marathon Faradien - Day 10/_

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre de son appartement du 500 Republica, Darth Sidious, nouvellement autoproclamé Empereur Galactique, regardait le Temple Jedi en proie aux flammes. La silhouette familière embrasée dans sa totalité se découpait avec netteté sur le fond noir d'encre du ciel nocturne coruscanti.

Un sourire déchira les lèvres du Seigneur Sith et déforma encore plus son visage monstrueux. Une satisfaction comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant, cent fois plus puissante, brillait dans ses yeux jaunes, et créait en lui une sensation de plénitude absolue.

Il était à l'origine de tous les bouleversements qu'avait connus la galaxie cette nuit-là. Des décennies de patience et de travail acharné – toutes ces années qui avaient défilé depuis la mort de ce monstre de Cosinga Palpatine et de sa famille de soumis, tous tués par la main d'un fils prometteur –, des décennies qui l'avaient conduit à l'achèvement du Grand Plan. Si des flammes léchaient les hautes tours du Temple Jedi cette nuit-là – ce même lieu qui était le symbole de la décadence de la République –, c'était grâce à lui.

En s'élevant bien plus haut que n'importe quel autre être vivant avant lui, il avait brisé les dernières chaînes qui entravaient jusqu'à présent ses pouvoirs. Il avait atteint la victoire. La Force l'avait libéré, et désormais, il était lui aussi prêt à la lâcher sur la galaxie sous le visage de Darth Vader.

* * *

 **Le titre et l'idée générale du texte sont bien sûr des références à la dernière ligne du Code Sith (cette même ligne que j'eus, un temps, envie de me faire tatouer en VO sur l'avant-bras...). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je la partagerai avec le nouveau locataire qui a élu domicile dans mon cerveau :x**


	24. Bête sauvage

**.**

 **Au menu du jour, un petit drabble d'une centaine de mots sur le côté animal de Sidious (sortez-le de mon cerveau xD).**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#24 – Bête sauvage**

 _Date de première publication : 06 juillet 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Palpatine semblait inoffensif, mais derrière ce masque se cachait Sidious, un animal à la fureur difficilement contenue. /Marathon Faradien - Day 17/_

* * *

Sous tout le vernis extérieur, Darth Sidious était un animal, une bête sauvage. Des années d'entraînement lui avaient appris à faire taire sa soif de sang et de violence, et à se présenter comme un homme amical et inoffensif. Pourtant, sous le masque de l'aimable Palpatine, un monstre dangereux grondait, sa rage difficilement contenue. Si puissant qu'il pourrait anéantir un peuple par une simple pensée. Après des décennies d'une patience douloureuse, lorsque Sidious deviendra enfin Empereur, cette bête sauvage pourra enfin voir le jour, et sa fureur sera explosion et dévastation.


	25. Darth Sidious

**.**

 **Ce texte est assez spécial. Vous verrez peut-être pourquoi en le lisant, sinon je vous donnerais un indice en bas de page. ;)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#25 – Darth Sidious**

 _Date de première publication : 07 juillet 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Le Seigneur Sith admire son Empire flambant neuf, et se félicite d'avoir accompli le Grand Plan grâce à ses facultés exceptionnelles. Oui, Sidious a les chevilles qui enflent un peu, mais qui serait-il sans cet orgueil qui le caractérise si bien ? /Marathon Faradien - Day 18/_

* * *

 **D** es décennies durant, il aura comploté, menti et trahi, tout en conservant son masque intact, grâce à sa subtilité exceptionnelle. **A** u final, il s'était élevé plus haut que quiconque avant lui. **R** êvant depuis toujours d'un destin hors du commun, celui-ci était enfin venu à sa rencontre. **T** ellement de choses il avait accompli, pour restaurer la gloire de l'Ordre Sith et assurer la sienne propre. **H** a ! le savoureux goût de la victoire, un goût métallique comme celui du sang répandu sur le sol du Temple Jedi.

 **S** on règne sera sans précédent – éternel et tout puissant. **I** l réduira la philosophie nauséabonde des Jedi à un tas de cendres fumant, lorsque leur Temple s'enflammera et s'écroulera sur leurs cadavres. **D** es ennemis qui seront réduits au statut de parias, pour ceux qui survivront à la Purge. **I** l veillera personnellement à ce qu'il y en ait le moins possible, à ce qu'ils soient tous éradiqués comme les parasites qu'ils avaient toujours été – souillant la République. **O** h ! il voyait tous ses rêves se concrétiser alors que ces vers répugnants retournaient massivement à la Force – où ils apprendront sûrement que leur vision de la galaxie avait toujours été erronée. **U** ne extermination qui sera bénéfique à son Empire nouveau-né et brillant des lumières des Sith enfin retournés au pouvoir, comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas – c'était là leur place naturelle. **S** idious eut un ricanement triomphant : tout s'était déroulé à la perfection.

* * *

 **Vous avez trouvé la particularité de ce drabble ? Un indice : regardez bien les caractères en gras dans le texte... et comparez-les avec le titre...**

 **Trouvé ? C'est bien, je suis fière de vous mes jeunes apprentis /PAN/ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit :)**


	26. Blizzard et obscurité

**.**

 **J'avais pendant un moment eu l'espoir que j'étais capable d'oublier Sidious, mais c'est impossible puisqu'il revient sans cesse dans ma tête alors que je ne l'y ai pas invité xD**

 **(L'art de publier un texte qui se passe en plein hiver alors que la canicule venait de s'installer sur la France x'D Je suis irrécupérable :p)**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#26 – Blizzard et obscurité**

 _Date de première publication : 18 juillet 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Cosinga Palpatine attend la venue au monde de son fils aîné. Le futur Darth Sidious est né au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige... un présage du Côté Obscur ? /Marathon Faradien - Day 29/_

* * *

Cosinga Palpatine était debout devant une large fenêtre de la propriété de Convergence, et regardait le parc devant ses yeux se couvrir de neige. La tempête avait atteint son paroxysme quelques minutes auparavant, le vent hurlant et arrachant les épines des sapins, la neige s'abattant sans grâce aucune sur la pelouse gelée. Le manoir était plongé dans la pénombre, et il semblait que même l'éclairage artificiel n'était pas suffisant cette fois-ci.

L'homme ne se souvenait pas d'un hiver semblable sur Naboo, planète au climat plutôt tempéré, et était sûr de n'avoir jamais connu un tel blizzard.

Il fut bientôt coupé net dans ses pensées : une infirmière venait à sa rencontre.

\- C'est un garçon, monseigneur, annonça-t-elle.

 _Un garçon... Mon héritier._ Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de son épouse. Amara était pâle et tremblante, blottie sous une épaisse couverture. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut Cosinga.

\- La mère et l'enfant se portent à merveille, fit le médecin, occupé à ajuster la transfusion de Lady Palpatine.

Cosinga hocha la tête, satisfait. Une autre infirmière avança alors vers lui, tenant dans ses bras un bébé presque enfoui sous les couvertures.

\- Voici votre fils, monseigneur.

Elle le lui tendit, et Cosinga put alors contempler le visage du nouveau-né. _L'héritier de la Maison Palpatine._ Il sentait un lien commencer à se créer entre eux, puis... le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard jaune était anormal, irréel, inhumain, terrifiant, cauchemardesque. Cosinga prit peur et remit le bébé dans les bras de la seconde infirmière. Il était bouleversé et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant la fraction de seconde où le regard de son fils avait croisé le sien, et il n'était pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait été terrorisé de la sorte. Il pressentait que quelque chose était à l'œuvre, quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux.

\- Que se passe-t-il, monseigneur ? lui demanda le médecin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-il normal qu'un bébé ait les iris jaunes à sa naissance ?

Le médecin s'approcha, et le bébé le fixa de son regard doré.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, commença-t-il. Peut-être une mutation génétique a-t-elle modifié la couleur de ses iris. Il faudra en rechercher la cause et surveiller l'enfant pendant quelques temps.

Cosinga n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Quel nom avez-vous choisi pour lui, monseigneur ? questionna la première infirmière, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère subitement alourdie.

Cosinga se tourna vers Amara, toujours pâle, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Apparemment, nous venons tout juste de nous décider pour « Sheev », fit-il d'un ton narquois.

Amara sourit faiblement. L'infirmière s'esclaffa face au sous-entendu.

-Ce soir, nous trinquerons donc à Sheev Palpatine, affirma le médecin avec un grand sourire. Je suis certain que le destin lui a réservé de grandes choses.

* * *

 **Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, mon cher médecin anonyme xD**

 **Au final, après écriture, je ne suis pas tellement convaincue d'avoir eu une excellente idée, mais bon, c'est quand même publiable x) Bébé Sidious fait déjà flipper xP**

 **Et lors de la relecture pré-publication, je me suis rendue compte que la phrase « Son regard jaune était anormal, irréel, inhumain, terrifiant, cauchemardesque. » avait été grandement influencée par mes révisions du bac de français, au regard de la magnifique figure de style qui s'y trouve x') Ne jamais écrire un texte le lendemain de l'épreuve (et le surlendemain des révisions, dans mon cas... je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre, les enfants ^-^').**


	27. L'apprenti parfait

**.**

 **J'ai replongé en plein dans mes vieux travers : Plagueis et Sidious. Désolée désolée désolée x'P**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#27 – L'apprenti parfait**

 _Date de première publication : 21 juillet 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Alors qu'il observait son apprenti à l'entraînement, Plagueis se perdit dans ses pensées à propos du jeune Sidious. /Marathon Faradien - Day 32/_

* * *

Sidious était en plein combat contre une demi-douzaine de droïdes d'entraînement. Ses deux sabres-laser virevoltaient autour de lui à une vitesse surhumaine, traînées rouge sang dans son sillage flou. Plagueis l'observait avec une certaine fierté. Son jeune apprenti se montrait digne de ses enseignements, et, cinq ans après le début de son entraînement, il était déjà aussi puissant dans la Force que son Maître.

Le Muun se perdit dans ses pensées. Leur rencontre s'était faite d'une façon que n'importe quel individu appellerait « le hasard », mais le Sith savait que la Force avait décidé de placer le jeune Sheev Palpatine sur sa route. Il avait été immanquable.

Le passé du jeune Palpatine l'avait déjà bien ancré dans le Côté Obscur, et Hego Damask n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir. Mentalement, il félicita Cosinga Palpatine. Ce vieux fou avait remarquablement... comment dire... « bien préparé le terrain ». Sa relation – ou plutôt son absence de relation – avec son fils aîné avait été suffisamment tumultueuse, suffisamment chargée en rage et en haine, que l'on pouvait considérer que l'homme avait creusé son propre tombeau.

Plagueis eut un rictus moqueur. Il avait été tellement facile de manipuler le fils Palpatine pour qu'il commette ce parricide, suivi de matricide et de fratricide. Le jeune homme était tellement confus dans ses sentiments à cette époque, tellement avide de vengeance, qu'il avait suffit au vieux Sith de glisser quelques idées d'apparence innocente ici et là, pour voir le futur Darth Sidious s'en emparer et les utiliser pour sa revanche.

Il était désormais un apprenti sans attaches, sans personne pour le ramener en arrière – il était à la merci de son Maître. Plagueis avait appris à le contrôler, à museler sa rage pure, et à créer en Sidious un contrôle de lui-même total et infaillible. Il était l'apprenti parfait, l'arme parfaite pour mener les Sith au pouvoir.

* * *

 **Plagueis, espèce de vieux salaud... * part maugréer dans son coin ***

 **Une review = une gifle à Hego Damask :p Je me chargerai bien entendu de le rendre inoffensif histoire qu'il ne vous grille pas en guise de vengeance :3**


	28. Before you start a war

**.**

 **J'ai essayé de déloger Sidious de ma cervelle, mais rien à faire, il s'accroche, le bougre ! Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé, j'ai même tenté de ramener Maul à la place, mais Sidious l'a grillé avec la Foudre Sith.**

 **Du coup, je suis obligée de vous présenter ce nouvel OS. Pas ma faute. Le titre est inspiré des paroles de la chanson « Angel With A Shotgun » du groupe The Cab.**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#28 – Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for**

 _Date de première publication : 25 juillet 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Darth Sidious a un avis très tranché et très définitif sur l'Ordre Jedi. Il pense aussi que ses collaborateurs sont des idiots, et que personne ne sait véritablement pour quoi il se bat dans la Guerre des Clones. Il n'a pas forcément tort. (Sidious pense beaucoup et se croit intelligent. Ce qu'il est.) /Marathon Faradien - Day 36/_

* * *

 _Pauvres idiots._ Tandis que l'amical Chancelier Palpatine regardait les Maîtres Jedi sortir de son bureau, le froid et calculateur Darth Sidious n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater mentalement de rire devant la stupidité de ces mêmes Jedi.

Des Jedi qui s'étaient noyés dans leur propre arrogance, celle de penser que les Sith avaient réellement disparu mille ans plus tôt lors de la Bataille de Ruusan, victimes de leur propre bombe mentale. Il n'en était rien, grâce à Darth Bane, et pendant que les Sith passaient leur savoir de génération en génération, orchestrant dans le même temps leur montée au pouvoir, leurs ennemis jurés avaient perdu un millénaire à se complaire dans leur Temple – perdant au passage totalement de vue les raisons d'être de leur Ordre. Si les Jedi étaient à l'origine des gardiens de la paix au service exclusif des citoyens de la galaxie, il ne restait plus rien de cette vocation initiale. Plus leur pouvoir politique grandissait, et plus les Jedi se désintéressaient des véritables problèmes de la population – ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire même plus de communication avec ceux qu'ils avaient juré de défendre, préférant s'enfermer dans leur communauté pour méditer sur la Force.

 _Un Ordre en plein déclin, auquel je serai ravi de porter le coup final._ Cet éloignement égoïste et arrogant les avaient empêchés de constater la survie clandestine des Sith, et ceux-ci en avaient évidemment profité. Après des centaines d'années à manipuler les événements depuis l'ombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient tapis par nécessité, ils avaient enfin pu placer l'un des leurs au sommet de la République Galactique. Darth Sidious n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les Jedi se prennent dans le piège qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes en partie tissé.

La Guerre des Clones était parvenue à détourner l'attention des Jedi vers les Séparatistes, et la couverture de Sidious n'était plus sous une menace critique. _Ces imbéciles ne savent même pas pour quoi ils se battent. Ils pensent sauver la République, sauver le pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis, mais en réalité, ils creusent leur propre tombe._ C'était presque jouissif de faire une telle constatation. En tentant de conserver leur pouvoir, les Jedi ne se rendaient pas compte que celui-ci commençait à changer de place pour atterrir dans les mains des Sith.

Des Sith... de Sidious lui-même. Le Comte Dooku n'aurait jamais l'occasion de servir l'Empire. Une fois la guerre gagnée, les Séparatistes n'auraient plus aucune utilité... et ils disparaîtront tous, Dooku compris. _Lui non plus ne se doute de rien. Il cherche le pouvoir, il ne récoltera que la mort._

Darth Sidious était donc entouré d'ennemis et de collaborateurs qui n'avaient aucune idée de l'engrenage destructeur qui s'était mis à tourner dès le début du conflit. Entre des Jedi qui se précipitaient vers leur fin sans se douter de rien, et un apprenti qui se passait lui-même la corde autour du cou – tout le monde était engagé dans la guerre, mais personne ne savait pour quoi il se battait réellement. _Une belle brochette d'abrutis._ Seul Sidious voyait très bien l'issue du conflit, et il n'attendait que le moment où le Sénat acclamerait son nouvel Empire.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, avec Sidious aux commandes de mon cerveau, ce cher Seigneur Sith a décidé de me faire écrire un texte à sa gloire :3 HAIL SIDIOUS.**

 **Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review (moi ça me ferait bien plaisir ^-^'), mais cela ne sauvera pas les Jedi. Mouhahaha. Bref. Passons.**


	29. Philosophie Sith

**.**

 **Vous reprendrez bien une petite dose de Sidious ? :) Comment ça, « non » ? Horribles Jedi que vous êtes.**

 **Cet OS est basé en grande partie sur un dialogue de la novélisation de « Revenge of the Sith » par Matthew Stover, et ce livre est, je le rappelle, basé sur le scénario original du film écrit par George Lucas ;) Rajoutez à ça le jeu d'acteur extraordinaire de Ian McDiarmid (PS : je t'adore Ian * cœur *) ainsi qu'un soupçon de l'esprit d'une fanwarrior, et vous avez un texte que j'espère bon ^-^'**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#29 – Philosophie Sith**

 _Date de première publication : 21 septembre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Opéra Galaxies, Coruscant. Si le programme officiel faisait mention de la représentation d'un ballet Mon Calamari ce soir-là, le véritable spectacle se trouvait être les machinations dans les tribunes. Notamment la discussion entre un politicien et un Jedi, à propos de la Force et de l'idéologie Sith..._

* * *

Implanter le doute dans l'esprit du jeune Skywalker : fait. Cela avait été une tâche facile pour Darth Sidious, fort de ses décennies d'expérience dans le domaine de la manipulation au sein du Sénat Galactique. Anakin présentait déjà un état de confusion avancée avant même que le Sith ne s'occupe de son cas. Désormais, il était certain que Skywalker rejoindrait l'Ordre Sith sous peu – mais pour cela, il nécessitait tout de même une implantation de l'idéologie Sith dans son crâne de Jedi.

\- Maintenant, tu devrais te rappeler une des premières choses que je t'ai apprises, disait le bienveillant Palpatine à son protégé. Tous ceux qui gagnent du pouvoir ont peur de le perdre.

\- Les Jedi utilisent leur pouvoir pour faire le _bien_ , lui rétorqua Anakin d'un ton outré.

\- Le bien est une question de point de vue. Et le concept Jedi de « bien » n'est pas le seul à être valide. Prends donc pour exemple les Seigneurs Noirs des Sith. De ce que j'ai lu sur eux, j'en ai conclu que les Sith croyaient en la justice et la sécurité autant que les Jedi le font...

\- Les Jedi croient en la justice et en la paix.

L'inflexion outrée dans la voix du Jedi était toujours bien présente, mais Sidious décelait un début de confusion dans le froncement de sourcils d'Anakin.

\- En ces temps troublés, y a-t-il vraiment une différence entre la sécurité et la paix ? Les Jedi n'ont pas fait un travail extraordinaire pour préserver la paix, tu en conviendras. Mais qui dit que les Sith n'auraient pas pu faire mieux ?

Le doute s'infiltrait désormais ouvertement dans les pensées d'Anakin, et Sidious retint un petit sourire de satisfaction. Une proie vraiment facile... Une proie rendue facile par les Jedi eux-mêmes, qui avaient été incapable de comprendre leur jeune prodige.

\- C'est... un autre de ces arguments que vous ne devriez probablement pas utiliser face au Conseil, finit par dire Skywalker. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Parce que les Sith seraient une menace pour le pouvoir de l'Ordre Jedi. Première leçon.

Il y avait une part de vérité dans sa manipulation, en un certain sens. Il avançait ces arguments face aux dogmes Jedi d'Anakin à ce moment précis parce que cela l'arrangeait, mais lui-même était fermement convaincu qu'il avait raison. Les Jedi s'étaient au fil des siècles désintéressés du peuple pour se tourner vers la scène politique, et avaient depuis grapillé de nombreuses bribes de pouvoir sur le Sénat pour le conserver jalousement.

Par ailleurs, si la République n'avait pas annexé de force certains mondes suite à la dernière bataille de Ruusan, les prémices de séparatisme n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Les Sith de Darth Bane avait joué de ce qui existait déjà jusqu'à tout faire exploser, jamais ils n'avaient créé des conflits politiques par eux-mêmes. La Guerre des Clones avait fini par éclater à cause de la volonté de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi de garder tous les êtres vivants de galaxie sous leur joug, au lieu de leur permettre de s'échapper de leur contrôle pour fonder leurs propres systèmes politiques et leurs propres croyances sur la Force.

\- Parce que les Sith incarnent le _mal_ , rétorqua Anakin.

Mais le jeune homme n'était déjà plus très sûr de ce à quoi il croyait. Une douce musique que celle de la vibration du doute et de la confusion du jeune homme dans la Force.

\- D'un point de vue Jedi. Le _mal_ est une étiquette que nous apposons tous sur ceux qui nous menacent, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, les Sith et les Jedi sont similaires quasiment en tout points, et particulièrement dans leur quête d'un plus grand pouvoir.

\- Les Jedi cherchent une meilleure _compréhension_ , une meilleure connaissance de la Force...

\- Qui amènent avec elles plus de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Anakin se figea. Le piège qu'il avait glissé dans cette conversation était parfait, et Skywalker venait de se prendre en plein dedans.

\- Eh bien... oui, laissa tomber le Jedi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention avant de débattre sur quoi que ce soit avec un politicien, ricana-t-il.

Au moins, il avait pleinement conscience de s'être fait avoir. Skywalker était peut-être un peu moins naïf que ce qu'il pensait... mais pas encore assez malin pour deviner ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Personne ne l'était.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de débattre, le rassura Palpatine. Nous ne faisons que discuter.

Il autorisa un sourire paternel à s'afficher sur son visage amical.

\- Peut-être que la vraie différence entre les Jedi et les Sith se tient seulement dans leur orientation, continua le Chancelier d'un ton pensif. Un Jedi obtient le pouvoir par sa compréhension, et un Sith obtient la compréhension à travers le pouvoir. C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle les Sith ont toujours été plus puissants que les Jedi. Les Jedi craignent le Côté Obscur, à tel point qu'ils se coupent eux-mêmes de l'aspect le plus important de la vie : la passion. De n'importe quel type. Ils ne s'autorisent même pas à aimer.

Voilà quelque chose qui fera personnellement écho à ce que vivait Anakin. L'atteindre par la raison était une chose, mais pour réellement toucher le jeune homme, il fallait également jouer sur le plan émotionnel.

\- Les Sith ne craignent pas le Côté Obscur, poursuivit-il en tentant d'ignorer le regard soudain devenu vague d'Anakin. Les Sith n'ont peur de _rien_. Ils embrassent le spectre entier des émotions, depuis les sommets de la joie transcendante jusqu'aux profondeurs de la haine et du désespoir. Les êtres vivants possèdent ces émotions pour une bonne raison, Anakin. C'est pourquoi les Sith sont aussi puissants : ils n'ont pas peur de _ressentir_ , conclut Palpatine d'un ton neutre.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ses yeux fixant le ballet Mon Calamari devant lui sans vraiment le voir.

\- Les Sith s'appuient sur leur passion pour alimenter leur force, finit par dire Anakin. Mais quand cette passion s'épuise, que reste-t-il ?

\- Peut-être rien. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'épuise jamais. Qui peut le savoir ?

La proie était définitivement ferrée. Anakin se méfiait déjà de l'Ordre qui l'avait recueilli à cause de sa mission d'agent-double, considérant comme immoral d'espionner son plus proche ami. Désormais, il avait des raisons supplémentaires de douter de la philosophie Jedi, et peut-être de finalement se détourner d'elle au profit de l'idéologie Sith.

* * *

 **J'ai toujours été effarée de constater tout ce qui avait été coupé entre cette version et celle du film. Toute l'argumentation est partie à la poubelle, alors que c'était la meilleure partie de la scène à l'Opéra, à la fois parce qu'elle expose les idées des Sith et qu'elle démontre toute l'étendue de la manipulation de Sidious. Alors je me suis dit qu'un OS ne ferait pas de mal pour remettre tout ça sur le devant de la scène ^-^'**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^'**


	30. Ses pires souvenirs

**.**

 **Sidious vous avait manqué ? Ne vous en faites pas, il m'a chargée de faire remonter son fandom français à la surface x')**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#30 – Ses pires souvenirs**

 _Date de première publication : 21 octobre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Un vieux manoir hanté par les mauvais souvenirs de ses propriétaires. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Convergence, alors que la bâtisse avait été témoin des dysfonctionnements de la Maison Palpatine._

* * *

C'était un vieux manoir qui se dressait sur la rive d'un grand lac. Son apparence témoignait de la richesse de la dynastie qui avait un jour vécu ici, mais il n'avait aucun trait particulier qui pourrait le différencier d'une autre demeure de l'aristocratie Naboo.

L'intérieur portait encore quelques stigmates de la décoration qui avait été faite avec goût, mais les grandes pièces étaient déjà recouvertes de poussière et de toiles d'arachnides. Au rez-de-chaussée s'enfilaient de nombreux salons à l'allure tout à fait impersonnelle, le sous-sol était occupé par les cuisines. Les étages cachaient les bureaux, les chambres et la bibliothèque.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant avançait lentement entre les différentes pièces de mobilier, dans cet atmosphère familière mais aussi étouffante. Le manoir était ce qu'il était censé appeler sa « maison », pourtant il ne ressentait aucune émotion positive à la vue de la bâtisse. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur, pourtant il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Déambulant au hasard des couloirs, il finit par s'approcher d'une commode richement ornée, sur laquelle était posé un cadre photo holographique. Les capteurs de celui-ci décelèrent sa présence, et l'objet s'alluma pour afficher des clichés familiaux.

Sheev Palpatine posa ses yeux bleu pâle sur le diaporama holographique. Sous son regard indéchiffrable, des souvenirs défilaient. Une jeune femme rousse en robe de mariée, accrochée au bras d'un homme souriant amicalement. Ces mêmes personnes entourant le berceau d'un bébé endormi. Un groupe de cinq jeunes enfants assis les uns à côté des autres le long d'un banc de pierre.

Sur ce dernier cliché, Sheev était le plus âgé. Un jeune garçon de dix ans, assis presque en retrait de ses quatre frères et sœurs, à peine plus jeunes que lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à tisser de liens avec eux.

Venait ensuite une photo de Cosinga posant à côté de son fils aîné, légèrement plus âgé que sur le précédent holo. Tous les deux affichaient une proximité mensongère. Le soir-même, Sheev se rappela que les coups de son père l'avaient conduit à une arcade sourcilière brisée.

Le jeune – et désormais unique – Palpatine sentait la colère monter en lui. Le meurtre de cette famille abominable n'avait pas mis fin à ces accès de rage qui le prenaient en traître chaque fois que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Parfois, il avait juste envie de ressusciter Cosinga pour lui briser la nuque une nouvelle fois – pour sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts, pour voir de nouveau la vie quitter les pupilles dilatées de terreur de son père. Il savait que l'homme n'aurait pas hésité à mettre en action les menaces de mort qu'il avait proférées en face de son fils.

Palpatine releva la tête et se détourna des holos qui continuaient de défiler, imperturbables. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, fixé sans vraiment l'être sur un point lointain – le bout du couloir richement orné, certainement.

Il n'était vraiment pas mécontent de vendre le manoir de Convergence. Cet endroit regorgeait de ses pires souvenirs – ils suintaient presque des murs. Des cris, des coups, des ceintures qui claquaient, des grognements de douleur, le sol froid de la cave, l'obscurité du placard sous l'escalier, des insultes. Voilà ce que signifiait Convergence pour lui.

* * *

 **Désolée de vous saper le moral comme ça x( Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je déprime x'(**

 **Review ? ;)**


	31. Nouveau corps

**.**

 **Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas familière avec les récits Legends concernant la « résurrection » de Palpatine, je n'en suis encore qu'aux grandes lignes dans les encyclopédies, mais j'avais cette idée de drabble et je devais l'écrire xD**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#31 – Nouveau corps**

 _Date de première publication : 23 novembre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Quelles sont les pensées de Darth Sidious alors que son âme intègre un nouveau corps, si longtemps après la mort du premier ?_

* * *

Il baissa le regard sur le nouveau corps que son âme venait d'intégrer. Grâce à ce tour de force permis par le Côté Obscur, il pouvait désormais défier la mort physique.

Palpatine retrouvait presque avec soulagement les sensations d'un corps, lui qui en avait été privé pendant quelques années, passées dans la Force – pas mort, mais pas incarné non plus. Le vieil empereur défiguré s'était installé dans un autre lui-même, plus jeune, un clone d'une vingtaine d'années au beau visage, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux pâles.

Se revoir aussi jeune à nouveau fit remonter des souvenirs que Palpatine avait cru enfouis à tout jamais. Son ancien corps, avant de se déformer sous la puissance de sa propre Foudre Sith, avait déjà été marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices : blessures de sabre-laser infligées par son Maître pendant ses années d'entraînement, ainsi que les coups – parfois de ceinture – qu'il avait reçus de la part de son père déchaîné.

La haine déferla de nouveau en lui à ces seuls souvenirs, et Darth Sidious – qui, depuis bien longtemps, n'était plus un enfant terrorisé par la figure paternelle – s'en nourrit, et elle alimenta son pouvoir – déjà exceptionnel – qui lui était offert par le Côté Obscur.

* * *

 **C'est presque dommage que ses clones aient tous eu un problème qui les détériorait :/**

 **Review ? ;)**


	32. D'ébène et de flammes

**.**

 **Exceptionnellement, j'incorpore un crossover dans un recueil qui n'en stipule pas précisément dans sa présentation.**

 **Isa, la reine des couples bizarres xD Sérieusement, cette fois-ci, je suis allée dans le craquage total, vous verrez bien pourquoi dans le texte :p**

 **Nous sommes dans un Univers Alternatif en ce qui concerne Star Wars. Ne me demandez pas comment Palpatine est arrivé là, j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi, trop occupée à essayer de faire quelque chose de mes personnages x')**

 **Le titre de ce texte fait seulement référence aux couleurs de cheveux respectives de mes protagonistes, inspirée (ou pas) que j'étais au moment de nommer la fic xP**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#32 – D'ébène et de flammes**

 _Date de première publication : 11 novembre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : [Univers Alternatif] Une ambiance de fin de semaine détendue, une situation routinière mais pas désagréable, et un couple décidément très inattendu._

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé très confortable, chacun plongé dans son livre respectif. Le salon lumineux était silencieux, sinon pour le bruissement des pages tournées et le ronronnement du feu dans la grande cheminée. La théière, à moitié vide, posée sur la petite table de bois vernis, voyait son contenu se refroidir, complètement oublié. De l'autre côté de la large baie vitrée, le ciel était d'un gris morose, la pluie tombait drue et le vent soufflait en rafales – un véritable temps maussade d'automne.

C'était, à quelques détails insignifiants près, le tableau habituel des deux hommes en ce dimanche après-midi, journée de repos bien méritée. Severus Snape ne voyait alors plus l'ombre d'un élève ni d'une copie, et Sheev Palpatine prenait alors quelques distances avec le milieu politique dans lequel il évoluait pendant la semaine. Tous les deux retournaient alors à leur petite routine dominicale tranquille et reposante, presque comme un vieux couple – bien que le leur soit plutôt surprenant : deux loups solitaires, certes, mais l'un affichait ouvertement son tempérament réservé, tandis que l'autre sociabilisait pour faire avancer sa carrière et ses plans secrets.

Chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre une épaule forte pour s'y reposer en cas de besoin, dans ces moments où leur self-control, pourtant extraordinaire, se mettait à flancher. Sheev avait trouvé en Severus un homme abîmé puis endurci par la vie, et qui comprenait exactement ce que le Sith avait vécu dans sa jeunesse, ainsi que pourquoi et comment il avait décidé de fuir son pire cauchemar, pour reconstruire un homme nouveau et plus fort. Severus avait vu en Sheev, ou Darth Sidious, quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui l'acceptait enfin comme il était, et qui lui prodiguait le réconfort humain dont il avait eu besoin après la mort de Lily.

Les deux hommes appréciaient également l'intelligence, la culture et la soif d'apprendre de l'autre. S'ils réfléchissaient bien à tout cela, à vrai dire, ils pouvaient se trouver un nombre impressionnant d'intérêts et de points communs, lesquels les rapprochaient très naturellement.

Palpatine laissa échapper un soupir las, avant de poser son livre et se d'étirer, alangui par l'immobilité. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et, pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, yeux noir d'onyx pour l'un et bleu pâle pour l'autre.

Severus sourit et tendit le bras pour attirer Palpatine vers lui. Ce dernier s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur les jambes du Maître des Potions, en soupirant de nouveau, mais d'aise cette fois-ci. Severus, se reconcentrant sur son livre, se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux roux et soyeux de Palpatine, qui ferma les paupières pour mieux profiter des longs doigts fins de Severus, qui glissaient tendrement entre ses boucles flamboyantes.

* * *

 **#TooManyWeirdShips #NotMyFault #ImCrazy #ThisIsSparta /PAN/**

… **Breeeef. Après ce texte étrange et mes tags de fin chelous, je peux vous dire d'où je tiens mon inspiration. *s'éclaircit la voix* Par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai fini par tomber sur un épisode d'une série de 1985 dans lequel Alan Rickman (R.I.P grand homme) donnait la réplique à Ian McDiarmid. Du coup ça m'a bien grillé les neurones comme il faut, et on s'est retrouvés avec ce texte xD**

 **D'ailleurs, quelqu'un aurait-il une idée pour le nom de pairing ? J'avais pensé à Snapatine ou Sheeverus, mais si vous avez mieux... :p (Et le pire, c'est que j'écris cette note de fin en écoutant la chanson « I Ship It » o.o' I DON'T CARE, I SHIP IT!)**


	33. Nobles correspondants

**.**

 **Il se trouve que j'ai récemment regardé le dessin animé "Thor : Les légendes d'Asgard" (que je recommande fortement). Il se trouve que je suis tombée sous le charme de leur jeune Loki (encore?!).**

 **Et il se trouve également que j'ai rêvé d'une rencontre entre un jeune Palpatine et un jeune Loki. C'est ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui dans cet OS crossover.**

* * *

 **« Every scar will build my throne »**

 **#33 – Nobles correspondants**

 _Date de première publication : 08 novembre 2017_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : [UA] [Crossover] Naboo et Asgard s'allient pour un jumelage de leurs planètes et de leurs cultures, et certains membres des différentes familles royales vont au-delà de la politique pour former des amitiés solides._

 _(Et j'ai toujours aussi peu d'inspiration pour donner des titres... c'est généralement peu représentatif du contenu :D)_

* * *

La planète Naboo était en effervescence. On allait recevoir la visite d'importants visiteurs étrangers. Leur première visite, au cours de laquelle toutes les parties en présence auraient pour objectif de mettre en place une collaboration durable entre les deux gouvernements et les deux peuples.

On appelait cela un "jumelage de mondes". Si la pratique était très courante, il était néanmoins plus rare qu'elle se fasse entre deux peuples présentant des coutumes et des étiquettes aussi diamétralement opposées.

Naboo et Asgard. La culture du pacifisme, et la culture de la guerre. Les robes faites de matières recherchées, et les armures de métal. Les plumes, et les épées.

Ces différences fondamentales entre les peuples, étaient le cœur de la curiosité qui avait piqué les Naboo. Les médias ne parlaient que de cela, affichaient des images de la famille royale d'Asgard, mettaient en première page des reportages à la cour.

L'arrivée prochaine des dignitaires était sur toutes les lèvres, les discussions présentes dans toutes les strates de la société.

* * *

La famille royale, représentée par la Maison d'Odin, ainsi que leurs conseillers divers, seraient accueillis sur le tarmac du spatioport par les plus importants dignitaires Naboo : les Maisons royales.

C'était le début de l'automne. L'air commençait à se faire frais. Le jeune Palpatine frissonna sous la brise légère, mais néanmoins glaçante en contraste de la douceur du soleil.

Tous les membres de la Maison Palpatine étaient présents, Cosinga en tête du petit groupe. Autour d'eux, s'agglutinaient les représentants des autres Maisons, alliées ou rivales. Les gardes du Palais Royal entouraient amplement la masse compacte des dignitaires et de leurs familles.

Le distingué vaisseau asgardien atterrit souplement sur le tarmac. La rampe s'abaissa, et ce fut un défilé de soldats qui descendit en premier. Leurs armures finement ouvragées luisant sous les rayons du soleil, ils se postèrent militairement en ligne rangée, de part et d'autre du chemin de rampe, épées levées.

Odin avançait en tête de cortège, suivi de son épouse, la Reine Frigga, et de leurs fils, les Princes Thor et Loki, accompagnés de leurs camarades d'armes : Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, et Lady Sif. Venaient les conseillers, puis quelques serviteurs, qui se firent petits.

Nous ferons l'impasse sur le protocole strict des deux étiquettes. Palpatine aurait aimé faire de même.

* * *

Le cortège mixte se promenait sur la vaste place menant au Palais Royal. L'ambiance était détendue, la place de chacun était librement déterminée.

Le Prince Thor et ses amis faisaient des commentaires aux plus jeunes représentants des Maisons, qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux, des sangsues à la curiosité non assouvie. Les quatre frères et sœurs de Palpatine se trouvaient parmi ce petit groupe.

Le Prince Loki se tenait en retrait de ses compagnons bruyants. L'adolescent prenait le temps de diriger son regard dans tous les coins de la place.

Palpatine, lui aussi, s'était éloigné du groupe. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de Loki.

\- Admirateur de l'architecture Naboo, Prince Loki ? lança le jeune héritier avec ce petit sourire qu'il réservait pour les représentations officielles.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux roux.

\- C'est assez différent de l'architecture asgardienne, reconnut le jeune Prince. J'en profite, rit-il.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les constructions de votre monde ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis simplement curieux de ce qu'il se passe ailleurs dans la galaxie.

Intérieurement, cela fit écho avec ce que pensait Palpatine à ce sujet.

Il décida plutôt de faire des présentations formelles.

\- Je suis Palpatine, fit-il en tendant la main.

\- Loki, répondit l'autre en la serrant. Mais vous le savez déjà.

* * *

La première grande réception, celle de l'Accueil, se passa sans incident ni événement majeur. Le protocole n'empêcha pas quelques amitiés de se former, mais Palpatine avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la soirée que Loki tendait à se retrouver seul, dans son coin.

Le jeune homme mit alors un point d'honneur à se retourner vers le Prince chaque fois qu'une autre compagnie lui faisait faux bond. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent, au goût de Palpatine.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la Maison d'Odin se retrouva ballottée entre les résidences secondaires grandioses des différentes Maisons Royales. La plupart se trouvaient dans la Contrée des Lacs, et les jeunes Princes s'avérèrent plutôt aventureux. Il n'était pas rare de les retrouver à mi-chemin entre plusieurs domaines, dans un champ de fleurs, et les jeunes nobles des alentours venaient les y retrouver. Plusieurs après-midis consécutifs, Palpatine se retrouva contraint d'escorter ses frères et sœurs, plus jeunes, jusqu'à ces lieux de réunion improvisés.

Généralement, à destination, il se délestait de ses "charges", et en profitait pour s'éloigner. Il se promenait le long de l'orée d'un bois, et souvent, Loki venait le rejoindre.

Les deux adolescents échangeaient ainsi pendant de longues heures, loin de l'agitation du groupe principal. Ils discutaient de leurs mondes, de leurs traditions, de leurs sociétés, de l'accueil qui était fait aux visiteurs, de la contre-visite qui allait suivre...

Rarement, ils parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient deux spécimens très secrets - un de leur nombreux points communs.

* * *

Les Asgardiens furent finalement accueillis à Convergence, et aucun des enfants des deux familles n'eut à s'en plaindre.

Après le banquet, les adultes profitèrent de la terrasse, et les plus jeunes s'en allèrent dans tous les sens. Loki et Palpatine filèrent vers la cachette préférée de l'héritier Naboo, une petite clairière près du lac. Là, ils étaient cachés des regards par les arbres et les rochers.

\- J'ai suivi un entraînement militaire, confia Loki à son nouvel ami. J'ai appris le maniement des armes. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est suivre les cours de magie de ma mère.

D'un geste de la main, il transforma une feuille tombante, en papillon. Palpatine fut abasourdi.

\- Sur Asgard, il est commun de penser que la magie est réservée aux femmes. C'est principalement parce qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de sensibilité, et que notre société tend à penser qu'il est indigne pour un homme de ressentir ouvertement des émotions trop profondes.

Ses yeux bleus encore écarquillés, Palpatine regarda Loki former un petit serpent dans l'eau qui arrivait en bas des rochers. Le reptile translucide se dressa, et on aurait presque pu entendre son sifflement de menace, au milieu des fins détails qu'il arborait.

Loki maintint le sort quelques instants, puis le serpent redevint une trombe d'eau que la gravité fit retourner dans le lac.

\- Bien sûr, conclut le Prince d'une petite voix, le fait qu'un héritier mâle d'Odin puisse pratiquer la magie, fit le tour des Neuf Royaumes. Ce ne fut pas un scandale, mais presque.

Palpatine se sentit désarçonné. Durant tout le séjour, il avait maintes fois constaté la solitude de Loki, sans réellement comprendre le rejet dont il semblait faire l'objet - surtout de la part des amis de Thor.

\- Je pense, commença le Naboo doucement, que la chose la plus importante, sur laquelle tu devrais te focaliser, est le fait que ta famille ne semble pas en faire cas. Ta mère a accepté de t'enseigner la magie, ton père n'a pas émis d'objection publique, et ton frère semble se préoccuper de toi plus que tu ne le crois.

Loki eut un rire sans joie.

\- Ma famille n'est pas le problème, je l'admets. Même si je dois objecter : Thor ne se préoccupe de moi que lorsqu'il n'est pas lui-même le centre du monde, chose assez rare pour être remarquée.

\- Sans vouloir te contredire, j'ai tout de même remarqué, ces derniers jours, la volonté de ton frère de te défendre des railleries de ses camarades guerriers.

Loki n'eut pas de réponse. Les adolescents ne tardèrent plus à rentrer à Convergence, avant que la nuit ne les engloutisse.

* * *

Palpatine avait été époustouflé de la magie de Loki. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel sur Naboo... et, au fond de lui-même, il commençait à se questionner sur la capacité de la magie à aider à la prise de pouvoir d'un individu - pour des raisons qui lui semblèrent alors académiques.

Le lendemain, le Prince ne lui donna pas l'impression de vouloir lui faire une nouvelle démonstration. Palpatine fut celui qui lui réclama un nouvel exemple de magie, un "tour inédit et grandiose".

De retour dans leur cachette secrète, Loki avait rit mais s'était exécuté de bonne grâce.

\- Bien sûr, que la magie peut accomplir plus que des métamorphoses simples ! Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un grand mage, alors la téléportation attendra... mais je peux te montrer le concept des illusions. J'aime bien ce tour...

Loki vint se placer devant Palpatine.

\- Tends ta main, et tente de me toucher.

Ne voyant pas très bien de quoi il allait en retourner, le Naboo fit ce qu'il lui demandait. A sa grande surprise, sa main traversa l'épaule de Loki, comme si celui-ci était virtuel et intangible.

Palpatine entendit un petit rire amusé. Le Loki devant lui disparut dans une lumière verte, et un autre Loki apparut plus loin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- La magie a manipulé ton esprit, et lui a fait croire que j'étais toujours présent devant toi, alors qu'en réalité, je m'étais éloigné.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes faire ce tour, remarqua Palpatine en riant alors que Loki venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est très divertissant.

\- C'est aussi très pratique quand on ne veut pas être importuné par d'autres personnes...

Les adolescents, pendant un moment, restèrent assis en silence, profitant d'un retour de la douceur, en grignotant quelques fruits qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux dans un panier.

Ils ne sentirent pas la tension sexuelle monter en eux, jusqu'au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sans plus échanger un mot, ils surent instinctivement quoi faire - comme si ces derniers jours les avaient conduits à ce moment fatidique.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, et Palpatine prit le dessus, faisant basculer Loki sur l'herbe. Celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps en position de dominé, et les rôles s'inversèrent tout aussi brusquement.

* * *

Flottant dans un état d'euphorie créé par leurs hormones, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe. Palpatine était sur le dos, et fixait la cime des arbres. Loki était de profil, et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son nouvel amant, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou par la même occasion.

\- Je crois avoir senti des cicatrices sur ta peau, marmonna soudain l'Asgardien. Quand j'ai passé ma main sur ton dos...

Palpatine se figea. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il souhaitait que Loki vienne fouiner dans les ombres qui parsemaient sa vie.

Après un court débat mental avec lui-même, il parvint à la conclusion que le Prince méritait bien de savoir.

\- Ce sont des coups de ceinture. Mon père n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il tente de le prétendre...

Loki se redressa brusquement, inquiet, mais Palpatine le coupa net, d'un geste sec de la main.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai parlé de cette histoire.

L'Asgardien comprit. Il comprit que Palpatine ne souhaitait pas gâcher _leur_ moment, un bon moment, en s'appesantissant sur les problèmes qu'il entretenait de façon chronique avec Cosinga. Il reprit sa position initiale, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume face à cette situation injuste.

* * *

Convergence accueillait la dernière réception, celle de l'Au Revoir. La séparation entre les deux peuples ne durerait pas bien longtemps, puisque les Maisons Royales de Naboo allaient rendre la visite aux Asgardiens.

La salle de réception principale du manoir était bondée, et les amants secrets tentaient de ne pas se perdre de vue au milieu de la foule.

Une fois, ce fut le cas. Loki aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas.

L'un des frères de Palpatine se retrouva face à lui, accompagné de son groupe d'amis. Un sourire mesquin déforma son visage. Il tenait entre ses griffes le Prince solitaire, qu'il savait proche de son aîné haï.

\- Tiens, tiens, ricana-t-il bêtement. Regardez qui va là, fit-il à ses amis. Le _deuxième_ Prince d'Asgard.

Le sous-entendu était évident. Et Loki, bien qu'habitué à ces moqueries, les supportait assez peu. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. Palpatine se trouvait derrière lui, et avait tout entendu.

\- Il est certain que les scientifiques cherchent encore une trace d'intelligence chez toi, Kervan, intervint-il sèchement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, sans plus un regard envers son frère outré, il tira Loki par le bras pour l'éloigner. Ils se rendirent sur le balcon, moins bondé.

\- Mon frère est un abruti, tenta de le réconforter Palpatine. Ce sont tous des idiots, de toute façon, dans cette famille. Peut-être même moi..., essaya-t-il de blaguer.

Palpatine passa son bras autour des épaules de Loki. Le jeune noble n'était pas franchement doué pour le réconfort, c'était un concept qui ne lui était pas familier...

Thor, qui avait vu les deux adolescents s'éloigner, ainsi que l'expression triste du visage de Loki, vint les rejoindre, sincèrement inquiet pour son frère. Il faisait généralement passer un sale quart d'heure à quiconque venait troubler la quiétude de Loki, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour assister aux événements qui le troublaient.

Le prince blond vint donc s'accouder au balcon, à côté du prince brun et de l'aristocrate roux. Son petit frère était perturbé, et cela l'attrista profondément.

\- Loki, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Loki chercha à ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien, Thor... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et retourne à la fête.

\- Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète. Tu es mon petit frère.

Les yeux de Loki lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Ah, oui, le _petit_ frère ! Le valeureux Thor se doit de protéger son jeune frère, son image de bon prince ne doit pas s'écorner !

Thor et Palpatine regardèrent Loki avec des yeux écarquillés. Le coup d'éclat semblait sortir de nulle part, mais porter le sens de toute une vie de souffrance.

\- Loki, écoute..., tenta le grand frère.

\- Loki, excuse-moi de m'interposer entre vous deux, fit Palpatine, mais ne laisse pas les paroles des autres influencer ton jugement. Ton frère semble tenir sincèrement à toi...

\- Oui, c'est le cas, confirma Thor avec un regard de gratitude envers le Naboo. Je m'en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres de toi. Je m'en fiche aussi de ces gens qui m'adorent, et qui pense que je ne mérite pas un frère aussi différent. Tu es ma famille, tu es mon sang. Nous avons grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, fait des bêtises ensemble... et ça compte cent fois plus que le regard des autres. Ils sont même probablement jaloux que je puisse m'intéresser à toi plus qu'à eux, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Un rapide coup d'oeil au visage de Loki, révéla à Palpatine que le jeune prince pleurait. Discrètement, sans vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui à cause de sanglots qui auraient pu secouer ses épaules. C'était un crève-cœur, même pour un individu aussi égoïste que pouvait l'être habituellement Palpatine.

Thor venait également de le remarquer, et, tout aussi peu discrètement que de coutume, il prit Loki tendrement entre ses bras. Il semblait désemparé, comme l'indiqua le regard qu'il jeta à Palpatine.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir correctement à ces larmes soudaines, mais le jeune prince les sauva de l'embarras :

\- Merci beaucoup, Thor.

Et le sourire qui fendit le visage du grand blond, valait mieux que mille mots.

Palpatine se sentit soulagé que les larmes de Loki, soient en réalité des larmes de gratitude. Le prince ne méritait pas toute la souffrance dont il faisait quotidiennement les frais, malgré les soins de son frère.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. C'était un OS exceptionnellement long pour moi, c'est la première fois (il me semble) que j'écris autant d'une seule traite. J'avais songé à le découper pour le publier... puis j'ai changé d'avis, grâce au caractère exceptionnel de cet OS de plus de 2 000 mots xD**


End file.
